Darkest Days
by Loyal Subject
Summary: L's life is spared from Kira's clutches. But can L preserve his morals while at the same time surviving in a world he never thought could possibly exist? An interesting Death Note and Twilight crossover about Vampires.
1. A New Beginning

_Now before you read my story, there are some things I need to go over. One, this is a crossover between Death Note and Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse. The second is that this is not just your average crossover. Hardly any of the characters from Twilight will make an appearance. The only characters that you will see are the Volturi. So don't get your hopes up to see anyone else unless I change my mind. The only reason why this is a crossover is because it takes the Death Note characters (primarily L) and follows the rules of vampires described by the author of Twilight. The final thing is this a story meant to test L's morals and have him experience inner conflict so don't expect too much romantic moments between any of the characters. This is my first story that is rated M so please be nice and if you have nothing nice to say I would prefer that you not say it at all unless it is constructive criticism. I hope you enjoy this story. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Death Note characters nor do I own Stephenie Meyer's ideas about vampires and her characters. The other characters in this story, however, are indeed mine. **_  
_

* * *

**Darkest Days**

Chapter One: A New Beginning

_**Death Comes Knocking at My Door**_

"Watari...Watari!" L desperately called into the television knowing that Watari was able to see and hear him. But there was no reply. All that remained was utter silence.

Why? Why was this happening? L had known from the very beginning that either he or Watari could lose their lives attempting to solve this complex string of murders. Even still, the idea of Watari being gone forever seemed to stun his mind. From the moment he had entered the Wammy House, Watari had always been there. He was the only father figure L could look up to for guidance. Had he not visited Watari's office just that very morning? The idea of him being gone forever was something L could not cope with.

No, maybe Watari is not dead. Perhaps this was just a plan of his. He could not be dead...he just couldn't be...

All Data Deletion. L looked angrily at those words that flashed across the many screens that filled the room. Watari was indeed dead. This was proof. And there was nothing L could do about it. Nothing he could do to turn back time.

"Data deletion? What's going on here?" Light's father yelled an edge of fear in his voice. That was right; L still had work to do. He had to pull himself together before he lost his own life as well.

"I instructed Watari to delete all the data if something unexpected should happen to him," L forced himself to say, desperately holding back his anger.

"Unexpected?" Aizawa asked.

"It can't be!" Matsuda exclaimed. The room was now filled with utter terror. Almost everyone in that room was fearful of their lives. All except two. Light Yagami for the reasons being very simple. He was the mastermind behind all of this. He was the one who had sent Watari to his grave by using the Shinigami Rem. The other was a very young detective, the only female on the task force. She was strikingly beautiful almost inhumanly beautiful. Her skin was just as pale and smooth as the famous detective's; her eyes were icy red that sent a chill through anyone who dared to look at her piercing eyes directly. Amaris was her name. She stood very still very unafraid of the death that was about to approach one of their own. But she had nothing to fear, she did not fear death one bit.

"The Shinigami," L said, noticing that the Shinigami, Rem, was no where to be found.

"That's right she disappeared," Light Yagami's father noticed.

"She's not here!" someone else called. The world was spinning, spinning for everyone. Everyone's minds were beginning to cloud with fear. They could no longer think calmly, rationalize their possibilities. They were sitting ducks, waiting to be butchered. All except those two.

"Everyone the shiniga--," L started until a surge of pain stopped him from completely the sentence. This was it. He was dying. His mind was spinning in all different directions, desperately trying to focus his mind on other things as the stabbing pain in his heart increased. L felt himself fall over his chair, crashing against the cold hard floor. But he did not care. He just wanted the stabbing pain in his heart to cease. As the old saying went "when you are about to die your life will flash before your eyes". L's life, his childhood, good memories, bad memories, all were flashing in front of him. Every once in a while he caught a glimpse of Light looking down at him, a triumphant smile spread across his face. This whole time he had been right. Light Yagami was Kira.

But then something unexpected happened. L suddenly felt his body lifting. Someone was lifting him. Within moments, he felt like he was flying but the pain in his heart still remained. How much longer before he was able to finally rest in peace? How much longer was this pain going to continue?

What seemed to be sudden, everything was still. His eyes barely open, L tried to conclude where he was exactly but failed. Light was no longer looking down at him and the rest of the task force was no where to be found. Instead, L stared into a pair of piercing red eyes. Amaris smirked down at him. L gave a pleading look at the young woman, as if asking to stop the pain. His heart was now slowing down, the pain still there, as he began to let go and close his eyes forever.

L's eyes shot open as he felt a sudden rage of pain filling his body. It was a different kind of pain that had consumed his heart only moments ago. This pain was burning throughout his entire body with the focus point being in the side of his throat. What...what was this? It felt as though something had bitten him in that very spot. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Amaris leaning over him, her cold, dead lips pressed against his neck. Was this the cause of the pain, he wondered to himself. This burning sensation. He could not help but to cry out in pain. Stop! Make it stop. He just wanted to die already, to ultimately become a part of the Earth. But the pain wouldn't go away. It would not cease no matter how much he pleaded. He tried to break free but Amaris was too strong for him. How was this woman able to pin him down so easily?

After a few moments, L realized that his blood was being drained. Was it from Amaris? It felt that way. Who, or what, the hell was she? He had never believed in Shinigami until he found proof of their existence. Were there other creatures that existed in this world? Creatures that were meant to stay hidden for all eternity. Creatures that lurked at night and hid during the day.

L gasped for breath as the bloodsucker continued to feed off of him. He wanted, no needed, to fall into unconsciousness. For once in his life, he wanted to fall asleep yet for some reason he could not no matter how much pain was surging through his body. It was then that he realized he no longer felt pain in his heart. No tightness, no excruciating pain. In fact, he could not feel his heart beating at all. No pulse. No beat. What was happening to him? What was he turning into?

_**Immortality **_

Three days. Three long days. Three days the pain had continued for. Three days that burning sensation had filled L's entire body. He was forced to live through every hour, every minute, every second of that pain. No matter how hard he tried, he could not make himself fall asleep. But today, the pain had stopped. Today it was finally over and now it meant that Amaris had some explaining to do.

L rose from the bed that he had been laying on these past three days. He looked in the direction of Amaris who was sitting on a chair across from the bed. She gave a devilish smile while L tried to show no emotion.

"Why hello my L. Had enough pain for one century?" Amaris said in a small, childlike voice.

"What did you do to me?" L asked, ignoring her statement. The woman giggled with delight.

"Why I do believe I saved your life. You should be thanking me," she replied.

"What did you do to me?" L asked again coolly.

"Hmm...I'm not sure if I want to tell you right now. Explaining complex situations like this is just so boring!" Amaris said.

"You will tell me what happened to me or I'll..." L began but he had to stop. He wasn't good at making threats towards others. Amaris noticed this and laughed again in delight.

"You'll what? Kill me? Sorry but I'm immortal," she said simply, "and so are you."

"I...immortal?" was all L could manage to say. The last part of her statement shocked the detective for a moment. He was immortal? But how? How did this happen to him? The idea of never dying intrigued him.

"That's right. I changed you, you see. It was the only thing I could do at the time," Aramis explained, "Though I would rather we discuss this later. During the day. I'm starving. Haven't eaten in three days since I've had to baby-sit you. Wouldn't want you to lose control, you see. That would be a very bad thing and I did not want the Volturi to get involved. I've probably already broken a rule of some sort by speeding out of the investigation headquarters to save your life."

While Aramis continued to babble about topics that did not make sense to L whatsoever, L tried to calm his mind. This had never happened before. Normally he could think calmly but now his mind was frantic. Mathematical equations, the periodic table, Italian, Latin roots, Shakespeare, Sherlock Holmes, bio chemistry, all were filling his head at once. He needed to calm down, to think things through as he ate a piece of strawberry shortcake. He needed to remember what had happened three days ago. L recalled the many screens that filled the main room for the investigation containing the words "All data deletion". He also remembered calling out to Watari after a moment of silence from his faithful assistant only to come to the horrible realization that he was dead. Then he remembered that stinging pain in his heart as he looked up into Kira's eyes only to suddenly feel the wind being knocked out of him as Aramis carried him to safety. Just moments before he was about to die, to let his body go, that burning sensation was filling every part of his body. He cringed at the remembrance of that horrible pain he had just finished experiencing.

"Hello? L, are you listening to me?" Aramis snapped, finally realizing that L was in a complete daze.

"No," L said flatly, "I refuse to listen to your pointless babbling that makes no sense." Aramis glared at him for a few moments, her red eyes burning. It took a few moments before her eyes softened again.

"L...have you ever read any horror fiction novels?" Aramis asked casually, fiddling with her silver hair.

"Pardon?" L said, completely baffled by this random question.

"You know classic horror stories. _The Legend of Sleepy Hollow_, _Frankenstein_, _The Black Cat_..._Dracula_?"

"I believe I have. Why?" L questioned.

"So you know about vampires?" Aramis inquired. This was completely ridiculous. Did she take him to be an idiot? What foolish questions these were. However, L could not forget what had started that burning sensation just three days ago. He recalled seeing Aramis leaning over him, sucking his blood with pleasure knowing well that she was also sending pain throughout his limbs. But he rather not think about that.

"So you are suggesting that I am a vampire," L concluded.

"I'm not suggesting anything. I'm telling you you _are_ a vampire," Aramis urged.

"That is impossible. If I were a vampire then that would make yourself a vampire yet you have been out and about during the day while we worked on the investigation regarding the Kira case." Aramis rolled her eyes at this comment.

"You of all people should know not to believe in everything you read. We can go out in the day just as long as it isn't sunny. But I think it is best for both of us if I explain all of that a bit later. I'm sure you're hungry as well." L paused for a moment, trying to decide if he was indeed hungry or not. He did not think he was. He had no need for any sweets whatsoever. No chocolate cake or even just a simple cookie. L paused for a moment and he felt his face become drawn with horror. Aramis smirked, reading his pathetic expression.

"That's right. There is no need to eat sweets anymore. This is feeding hour for us. Hardly anyone is out and about in this area so it will be easy to pick a random morsel."

L felt completely disgusted at the thought. There was a pit in the bottom of his stomach. Disgusting. Absolutely horrendous. Yet, for some reason, he could not help but want a taste of blood. Just a little bit of human blood to quench his thirst. Just enough to make his dry throat moist again. No. He had to resist otherwise he would become just another murderer like Kira.

"No. Absolutely not," L said. Aramis raised an eyebrow, clearly shocked by his answer.

"I don't think I've ever met a newborn that could resist the taste of blood so easily. Oh well, you're going to come around eventually. Eventually you will need a human. You will need their blood. Take my advice, listen to your creator, and come hunting tonight. You will only be making it harder on yourself. Mine as well face the music and get it over with. Just don't lose complete control or you could get us both killed."

"I thought you said we were immortal," L challenged.

"Well not _completely_ immortal," Aramis giggled, "Let us just say it is very hard to kill a vampire."

"I _can _resist. This is all about the mind and self control. I will not lose that control," L said firmly.

"Alright, if you say so," Aramis shrugged. Within seconds, she was gone out to hunt and quench her thirst. L stared at the doorway for a moment before resting his head on the pillow. He desperately wanted to close his eyes and fall asleep even if it was just for a moment. Perhaps not sleeping was another condition of being a vampire. It wasn't completely illogical. L closed his eyes and tried to listen for a heartbeat, his heartbeat. Nothing. Nothing but utter silence was deep in his chest. First Shinigami and now vampires. What other creatures existed in this vast world?

Frustrated, L rose from the bed and walked into the nearby bathroom. He effortlessly turned the faucet of warm water on. Before splashing his face with water, he looked down at it for a moment. For a split second he thought the water that ran down the drain was red and that the faucet was supplying blood. Human blood.

_Eventually you will need a human. You will need their blood. _

L snapped back to reality or at least what was now reality. For almost everyone else in world, this was beyond reality. But the idea of seeing blood frightened him. He was not going to kill. He refused to kill anyone. What sort of symbol of justice killed innocent lives? Not him. He _was_ justice and he _would _resist temptation. L quickly turned the faucet off, afraid that by splashing his face with water it would remind him of more blood. He looked up in the mirror that hung above the sink. At first, he didn't recognize himself. His hair was still a big mess and he was still wearing the same clothes that he always wore. But his face. His face was completely different. His skin was still as pale as ever but it no longer looked human. L's face seemed smoother than it had ever been exactly like marble. He felt his cheekbones to confirm that his skin was indeed smooth and marble like. L also noticed that his eyes now had a tint of red to them just like Aramis. So it was true. He really was a vampire. He didn't like this at all. At least the heavy bags under his eyes still remained.

So this was the new him. This was his new life whether he liked it or not. Cursed to walk the Earth for who knows how long.

* * *

_I mine as well mention this here. To anyone who is reading my other fan fiction (Mr. Monk and Skull Mountain) I am having a bit of writer's block so don't expect any update just yet. Sorry but I am hoping that the new episodes Friday will spark something. Oh yes, almost forgot, big thanks to Pieces of Hope for reading this story beforehand!  
_

_Edit: Oh it has only been what an hour before some asshole decides to flame this fiction by calling my character a Mary Sue? Well I guess I wasn't clear enough in the top portion of this story: **Aramis is not going to be a love interest so get over it! I don't understand why everyone assumes that a new female character is going to become a Mary Sue. You will only be making an ass of yourself if you continue to think that way. **  
_


	2. First Feed

_Thank you to all those who reviewed my story! They are greatly appreciated. So, in-interval, Pieces of Hope, xXDeidara-chanXx, greypenink, and Thura Huodae you not only get to see you're name at the top of this segment of the fanfiction but also a virtual cookie! So enjoy! If you have any questions just ask in your reviews and I will be happy to answer them as best I can without giving away the plot. Enjoy the next part of this story my fellow Death Note fans! _

* * *

_**Chapter Two: First Feed**_

_**Resistance**_

L lay on the bed, curled in a fetal position. His body felt weak, longing for thirst. His mind was in the same situation. He was losing it. The only memory that could stick out in his mind was the pain he had recently suffered. The memory was so vivid, so real it was almost as if L was reliving every moment of those three days all over again. He had been completely tortured to the point where he wanted to die every moment. L still wanted to die but this had been completely different. That surging pain had been unbearable. He could feel the venom spreading throughout his whole body, burning his insides. Each cell in his body had been completely destroyed. At points, he could have sworn he heard himself screaming in agony. The hardest part was probably the fact that L's heart had started once again shortly after Aramis had bitten him only to stop completely at the end of the transformation, never to beat again. His most vivid memories as a human were the worst memories he had suffered throughout his entire life.

L's once bright red eyes were now starting to fade away to a black color. He had gone two weeks without having a single drop of blood and he would go on forever if he had to. L would rather die than go against justice.

"It's been two weeks how impressive!" Aramis exclaimed with a cackle, "You must be starving."

"I'm not hungry," L replied bitterly.

"Yes you are! Yes you are! Yes you are!" Aramis taunted, "Though I must say this is a rather shock. Maybe it's part of your special ability."

"Special ability?" L croaked his throat completely dry.

"Oh I didn't tell you? Once you become a vampire, you acquire a special ability. Well for the most part. Some vampires ability or talent are more unique than others."

"What's yours?" L asked. Aramis' lips spread into a wide grin.

"Even vampires cannot see Shinigami. Except for me," she said proudly.

"You could see Shinigami this entire time?" L asked.

"Yup. Even Light's very first Shinigami: Ryuk. He really liked apples for some reason. I think it has to do with the fact that the apple is a forbidden fruit..." Aramis began to rant. At this point, L forced himself up, his head light headed at first.

"You mean to tell me that you knew this had to do with Shinigami from the beginning?" L said his voice filling with anger.

"It wasn't like I could tell you. Otherwise I'd be breaking the rules." L's eyes now flashed with anger. He produced a growl from deep within his throat. At first he was surprised that he was growling like a dog but he did not care. Aramis noticed this tension and simply smiled evilly.

"Mr. Wammy's life could have been spared!" L growled. None of this would have happened to him had this fool brought this evidence to the table immediately. Mr. Wammy would now be alive and well. The both of them could be continuing their lives right now, continuing to solve mysteries for the good of mankind. Aramis just cocked her head.

"Well I wasn't prepared to risk my life just so the case would get solved."

"Why even bother joining the investigation if you knew you weren't going to contribute to the case in the first place?" L snapped. Aramis paused for a moment before grinning once more. Her red eyes twinkled a little as she walked closer to her newborn, sitting across from him on the bed.

"I joined the Kira Case because of you," she said, poking his chest with her cold finger.

"Me? Do explain," L ordered.

"You smelled so good," Aramis confessed, "I first found your scent in England and I knew I had to find you. It's a shame you've lost your scent. You smelled like freshly baked cupcakes. It was hard to stop drinking your blood when I turned you into a vampire. The best tasting blood I've ever had." She placed the tip of her cold lips against L's throat, the exact place where she had bitten him, where a white scar now lay. L's body tensed at her touch, afraid that she would bite him again. But she didn't. She kept her lips there, trying to remember the pleasurable taste of his blood. "It tasted like all the sweet things that have ever existed in this world all at once. Maybe you still have some of your blood left in you."

L jerked back once when her tongue touched his cold skin. He stared at her for a moment, his eyes filled with grief. Was this the reason why he was alive now? Because some out of control vampire wanted to drink his blood? What sort of life was this? Who would want to live this way? Why was he forced to live this kind of life?

L rose out of his bed, stumbling slightly. He was wondering if he would be able to even walk. The room seemed to spin for a few moments but he fought it off and began to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Aramis hissed.

"That is none of your concern," L answered promptly. He did not even bother to put on a pair of shoes as he began to fumble out towards the hallway. L desperately needed some nourishment but he knew he had to resist. He could not allow himself to stoop so low as to drink the blood of another human. His moral would not allow it.

"You're going to get us both killed!" Aramis hissed once more, "I'm not going to let some newborn fuck up my reputation!"

"Then maybe you should have thought of that before you changed me," L said, continuing to march down the hallway. It was then that he realized he had been spending his first days as a vampire inside an apartment building. Was this vampire crazy? What moron allowed a newborn vampire to be so close to this many humans? He may have been new to all of this but even he was not that idiotic.

The moment L stepped into the hallway he could tell that his sense of smell had increased. He could smell individual scents of each person that was in the apartment building. The air was filled with different scents of sweetness that tickled L's nose on impact. If he could just taste that same sweetness...

L shook his head immediately at the thought. No. Simply no. He would not allow himself a drop of blood. Not one. He knew that this blood lust was similar to drugs. Once he started, he would not be able to stop. Which was why he couldn't start to begin with.

L wanted to reach his destination quickly but he could not move as quickly as Aramis had done to go hunting. Mainly because he was too weak. This had both its pros and cons. The downside was he would not be able to reach Mr. Wammy's grave very quickly to pay his respects. However, this meant that he was also too weak to hunt thus he would not be forced to take away anyone's life along the way.

It was a good thing L and Mr. Wammy had planned where their bodies would go if anything should happen to them. Otherwise L would have no idea where to look. As he walked down the streets of Tokyo, he began to look for more people with those piercing red eyes. He was curious on how many other vampires roamed the city of Japan. To his relief, he did not see many. It was then that he began to wonder how many vampires he had ordered to be thrown in jail. How many murderers had he caught that were actually vampires?

L looked up at the cemetery gate. He sighed before proceeding to visit his friend's grave. L did not have to look far. He knew the exact location of the grave. They had purchased many cemetery plots around the world. He had hoped that they would both die in England, this way they could rest close to the Wammy House. But now even this cemetery seemed like a perfect place considering all he had been through these past few days.

There was the grave. Quillsh Wammy was written across the tombstone. L looked down at the grave, his mind going numb. So Watari really was dead. If only L could join him. If only he had died as well. He liked that idea much better than the predicament he was in now. At least he would have died nobly instead of being considered a coward for fear of death. That's all vampires really were: cowards. L's bare toes brushed against the wet grass. He looked up and noticed that it was raining; the night sky was covered with clouds. L could see the moon trying to peep through these clouds. Looking down one last time at the gravestone, L's jaw dropped. How could he not notice something so important before?

L kneeled down, sitting the way he used to back when he was human, and placed a cold hand on the grave that rested next to Mr. Wammy's. L Lawliet. He could not believe it. So he was dead according to the rest of the world. No one would ever look for him nor would anyone miss him. And that was the horrible truth.

_**Temptation **_

L walked down the bustling streets of Tokyo. It must have been two or three in the morning. The apartment was only a few blocks away. He was home free and hopefully in a few days he would die from hunger. If that was even possible. He hoped it was.

"H...he...help." L's acute hearing was able to hear a small voice pleading. He continued to walk up the rest of the block towards an alleyway. All logic pointed to this location. Turning the corner, L saw a figure moaning in the darkness. A strong smell was in the air, most likely blood. A part of him wanted to turn back and forget he ever saw the figure. The other part, however, saw it fit to help this person whoever it may be. With curiosity, L approached the figure. His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and he could see a woman of about twenty or so covered with blood. There was no doubt that she had been assaulted in some way on her way home from a bar. L paused for a moment. This was bad. The smell of the girl's blood was so sweet, so irresistible. It strikingly resembled a piece of banana cake. He covered his nose immediately. The smell, however, still reached his nostrils. It was so sweet, so tempting. But he had to remain in control. This girl needed help and he would do whatever he could to assist her.

"Are you alright?" L managed to say, trying to distract himself from the smell. What sort of illogical question was that? Of course she wasn't alright.

"I need help," she said quietly. L walked over to her, terrified by the sight of blood, knowing that he could snap any moment. Placing his finger against his lips, L tried to think of a plan that would cause this girl to be put in the best situation possible. Her safety was L's biggest concern.

"Please..." the girl continued, stretching her bloody hand out towards him. No. It was too close. The blood was merely inches away from his nose. The smell was too powerful. He had to have a sip, just a sip. He had to have a taste of that blood.

Without thinking, without any control whatsoever, L lunged forward. He heard the girl cry out for a moment, only to be silenced quickly as her neck snapped due his force. L quickly dug his teeth into the side of the girl's neck. As soon as the blood touched his lips, energy began to fill his body. He felt strength again but he wanted more blood. L continued to slurp, taking in as much blood as he possibly could. He could feel the warm liquid slide down the side of his mouth as well as drenching his clothes. But he did not care, he just wanted more. The sweetness of this blood was simply unavoidable. He clung onto the corpse tighter as he dug his teeth in deeper. More, more, more. Perhaps even this body would not be suitable enough. He might need to find another victim now that he had his strength back.

Within minutes, L had sucked the poor girl's body dry. The only blood that remained was that on the cold hard ground and on him. When he came to this realization, he loosened his grip on the body and took his teeth out of the side of her throat. He looked down at the body as he wiped his bloody face with his sleeve. Once again his throat felt moist. His thirst was satisfied for now.

Not until he looked down at the girl's limp body did he come to full realization of what he had done. He was now looking at the dead girl that lay in his arms with horror. What had he done? He had taken away an innocent life. L Lawliet, the world's greatest detective, had committed a crime so brutal, so inhumane that even words could not describe it.

Hands trembling, L stood up leaving the body on the ground, afraid to even look at it. With his energy relinquished, L was able to make it back to the apartment at top speed. It was a strange experience. One moment he was in the alleyway and the very next he was shutting the door to the apartment. He quickly turned around, not surprised to find Aramis sitting upright on his bed. For a moment she looked shocked to see his white shirt dyed red. However that shocked expression soon faded, transforming into another one of her familiar grins.

"Well, well, well it looks like someone had a nice breakfast," she sneered, "Though didn't your mother ever teach you manners? You really look disgusting." L did not reply to this comment. He simply stared at her, hatred filling his eyes. This entire incident was her fault. If she had never joined the task force he could be dead right about now instead of longing for more blood. Now he was nothing but a monster. His pride, _his dignity_, was now completely gone. Stripped away from him so easily that it made him sick just thinking about it. A low rumble formed in the bottom of his throat.

Just as quickly as he had lunged at his first victim, L pounced forward. Within seconds he had Aramis pinned down against the bed. He stared down at her, ready to kill. Fear was in her face for a split second but she quickly recovered and began to cackle.

"Careful now love, you are much stronger than I am for now," Aramis said.

"Explain."

"Newborns are always stronger for their first year. Now let go of me unless you want to kill me." L glared down at her for a moment. The vampire part of him wanted to rip her throat out while his human wanted to just wither away. Aramis noticed the conflict that was going on inside the detective's mind. "Can you kill me? Do you have the guts to do it?" L went to place one of his cold hands around her throat. It shouldn't be too hard of a task to complete. Just a simple grab and her throat would be in the palm of his hand. Aramis looked up at him with a poker face and he did the same. If it had not been for his trembling hand, Aramis might have been fooled. "You're trembling. You can't do it. Not that I expected you to." At her words, L's grip around her throat tightened forcing her to gasp for a moment.

"I can kill you very easily," L replied.

"Hmmm...that doesn't seem like you, does it L? Do you even know who you are anymore? The detective I knew would never be so aggressive. Not to mention now that you've had a taste of human blood you're going to crave it even more. You could easily lose control. It's only natural. You're highly intelligent and I'm sure you've figured this out by now. You _need_ me. Who knows how many more lives you're going to destroy if you have no one to help you control it. You won't be you anymore. A completely different personality, one that longs to see the red liquid that makes up the human body." L paused for a moment. Damn her! She was completely right. Killing her now was the most illogical thing he could do. Then again, since when did he think logically these days? Reluctantly, L released his grip on the bloodsucker's throat. He rose up, looking away, completely ashamed of himself for his actions. He was once cunning, intelligent, and was able to think calmly in these sorts of situations. Now, he was using brute strength to kill an innocent young woman and nearly rip out a vampire's throat. No control whatsoever. What had he become? This wasn't like him at all. He was no longer L Lawliet. He was nothing more but another cold one lurking in the shadows.

"For once in your life you will _not _be in control. I am. I am your creator and therefore I have the right to be leading our little coven. We should probably leave this city tonight. It is too dangerous with all these people around and now you've had a taste of humans," Aramis said as L snapped out of his train of thought. He was not sure if she had been babbling while he was thinking and he no longer cared. However, the idea of not being in charge and having to listen to this vile creature angered him. "You should change your clothes. They reek." She walked over to one of the dressers and opened a drawer. Aramis shortly recovered another plain white shirt and blue jeans, tossing it in L's direction. L looked down at the shirt and jeans and glared at her for a moment, hating the idea that she knew he was ultimately going to lose his self control. Without saying a word, L made his way towards the bathroom. He refused to change in front of that monster. Who knows what sort of ideas she would get.

Closing the bathroom door, L nearly fell to his feet. He could not believe at all the blood that was now covering his shirt. No one would have been able to guess that his shirt had once been white. Red, stained blood was smeared all over his face. Even his jeans were covered in blood. If he was human, he most likely would have vomited at the site. If he could cry, he most likely would. Aramis had not been joking when she said he reeked. He could smell it and he was tempted to eat his own shirt or at least see if he could drain out as much blood as possible.

L quickly removed his shirt. Looking at himself in the mirror for a moment, he noticed he wasn't as scrawny as he had once been. It seemed as though he was slightly more muscular than before but that did not matter to him. What he was really curious about were his eyes. They had turned bright red once more. He guessed it must have been due to the fact he had just consumed blood for the first time since his transformation. For a moment, he cringed remembering the crack he had heard from snapping the poor girl's neck just moments ago.

L turned on the faucet, no longer seeing blood dripping down. Taking some water in the palm of his hands, L began to wash his face. A pit in the bottom of his stomach formed once more as he watched the water turn red from the blood that had coated his face. Before he had more time to think about it, the blood washed away down the sink. After putting his new shirt on, L removed his blood stained pants and put on a pair of new ones. Before departing the bathroom, L stared at himself in the mirror again. His spirit was completely crushed. In a matter of days he had lost everything he knew and loved. Mr. Wammy, the children at the orphanage, his dignity, sweets, his job, it was all gone. And he would never be able to retrieve those things again. Aramis had said they were not completely immortal which meant there was a way to die. He knew Aramis would never tell him if he asked. She was evil in that way. He would have to wait until his few years as an out of control monster were over before he would leave Aramis and find this way to kill a vampire. To kill himself. Until then, all he could do was sit and wait, hoping he would not destroy too many lives along the way. He was still justice.

L opened the door to find Aramis waiting for him. The two quickly left the apartment, leaving no trace of their presence and continued to search for a new location, a new home.


	3. As the First Years Pass

_Alright, I am back and once again thank you to all those that reviewed this fan fic including LeBookworm. As for your question: At first I was not going to put the Cullens into this fan fiction. They will definitely be mentioned and I am thinking about having some of them appear. At the most two and I already know which two these will be but of course I'm not going to tell you because that would ruin the surprise. Though I will tell you that Bella is definitely not going to appear. I don't want to get into the topic of "when and is Edward going to change Bella". So yeah. Please continue to read and review this fan fiction! I am becoming quite attached to this story._

* * *

_ **Chapter Three: As the First Years Pass**_

_**Lust**_

"I want more!" L exclaimed as he went to reach for the door. Aramis quickly pounced on him, pinning him down to the ground.

"We just went hunting!" Aramis hissed. L struggled to try and break free. He managed to kick Aramis off him, sending her flying across the room. She crashed into the wall, causing an immense dent. L took this opportunity to try and escape. Aramis, however, quickly recovered and grabbed L by the back of his shirt. "You bastard!" she shrieked as she pulled him down hard to the ground. This initiated a crack in the hard floor. L groaned for a moment before sitting up.

"That hurt," L complained.

"Well it serves you right!" Aramis snapped, now pulling L by the front collar, "After everything I have done for you! I forced myself to live in the middle of nowhere just so _you_ didn't go on a complete rampage and fuck everything up!" L stared at her for a moment, his eyes intense.

"You have done everything for me?" L said, troubled by her choice of words, "Were you doing everything for me when you decided to turn me into this? It seems to me like you were being selfish in that situation." He quickly got low, trying to thrust a kick in her face.

He did not know what hit him next. All of a sudden, he felt a sharp pain in his foot. He cried out in pain before completely falling to the ground again. L could feel Aramis' weight pushing down against him. Within moments, he was feeling the same sharp pain in his throat, the same location where he had been bitten just a month ago.

L was completely stunned by this action. For a moment, he thought he was being bit for the very first time. His heart was tightening, desperately trying to pump blood throughout his system. The vampire venom was spreading throughout his body again. L hastily shut his eyes, cringing at those painful memories that still haunted his mind. But the memories would not stop resurfacing. He could hear himself shrieking in pain again, begging for mercy. Begging for death. Aramis' distinctive slurps echoed in his ears. The burning sensation consuming his body for three days; it was all so clear. He remembered his heart finally coming to a stop forever, beating for the very last time. Out of fear, L's body went limp.

Aramis' weight shifted off of him shortly after. He could feel her gazing down at him knowing that there was a triumphant smile spreading across her face.

"You are so pathetic," Aramis said, "You can't even take a bite to the foot without moaning in pain. Suck it up. And if you dare to run away from here again, I'll bite your throat ten times harder." L could feel himself trembling at the thought. Of course, Aramis giggled at his displeasure. Did she enjoy torturing him? "Amazing how effective biting a vampire in the place they were first bitten can be. It's like a tranquilizer for animals."

L still refused to move. It had only been a month. One month. That was it. He was already feeling like he was in the very core of hell. It was strange thinking that a hell actually existed. Was this his punishment for not believing in God? Were these events bestowed upon him the moment he was born? Or was this merely a series of unfortunate events that were only beginning to unravel? Even still, he had only suffered one month of it all. He would have to wait two to three years before he could even hope of acting like himself once more. Until then, he was Aramis' slave. He was forced to listen to her. Just a few more years before he would escape from Aramis' clutches and seek out the method of killing a vampire. He figured he would most likely search for the Volturi and ask them to kill him however painful it may be. L, however, was starting to doubt he would be able to last that long with Aramis. Perhaps he could try to escape, and purposely break some rule that way the Volturi would have no choice but to kill him. But that would put the lives of innocent people in grave danger and he simply could not take that risk. He had already killed so many people just trying to survive that long. And he would kill even more. To think that L, Eraldo Coil, and Danuve would stoop this low.

"Hmmm...perhaps I need a better plan to keep you under control. Watching you lie there is just so pathetic it isn't even funny," Aramis said, rolling her eyes. "Such drama." She walked out of the room for just a moment. When she returned, she brought back the duffle bag filled with her possessions. Curiosity filling his eyes, L sat up and looked down at the bag. Aramis revealed movies, novels, and games all belonging to the genre of mystery. _Sherlock Holmes, Cluedo, Nero Wolfe, And Then There Were None, Columbo, Law and Order, Who Done It?, Monk, 13 Dead End Drive, _and many more filled her bag. L raised an eyebrow as he picked up _The Hound of the Baskervilles. _

"Impressive collection," L noted. For once in his month of becoming a vampire, he was not thinking about sucking the life out of another creature.

"Thank you," Aramis replied in satisfaction.

"How did you acquire all of this and why?" L asked.

"Pfft. You didn't think they would let me become a detective with no experience did you? I needed to study before I could join the task force," Aramis answered.

"You still did not answer my question of how you acquired all of this," L said. He could clearly deduct that she had avoided this question for a reason. L was, after all, the greatest detective in the world. Aramis glared at his further questioning.

"This isn't one of your investigations. I've been a vampire since 1692. Money adds up after all those years of saving."

"Ah, I see. But what is the point of showing me your mystery collection?"

"For a detective you don't read between the lines do you? You will watch, read, play, I don't care what to distract yourself from hunting too much. Since you _are_a detective, I expect these to entertain you." L chuckled slightly at her reasoning.

"I believe your plan has many flaws, Aramis. You don't think I have ever read these books do you? You are not the only one that needed these for practice. As for _Monk_and_Columbo,_they normally state the killer in the beginning of each episode so where is the entertainment in that exactly?" If Aramis had been human, her face would have flushed to a crimson color.

"Listen to me! You _will_watch these movies, you _will_read these books and you _will_play these stupid children board games! Do I make myself clear?" Aramis yelled. She made a notion that she would bite him again if he disobeyed. That quickly kept him quiet.

**oOoOoOoOoO**

"Professor Plum did it in the Conservatory with the candlestick," L said bluntly. He was playing the role of Reverend Green while Aramis had taken the role of Miss Scarlet. L sat up on the couch, hunched over and sitting just as he always did while Aramis sat cross legged just across from him. L now reached for the tiny envelope located in the center of the board and opened it. Within moments he was placing down the conservatory card, the candlestick card, and the Professor Plum card. Aramis stared at him, completely flabbergasted.

"Wha...how did you know that? We just started playing!" she yelled.

"Well, there are only two of us playing," L replied, "Can we go hunting now?"

"No, we cannot go hunting now!" Aramis hissed, "Here read a book instead!" She threw a few of the books from her bag. L began to shuffle through them.

"The killer is Jack Stapleton. His motive was he was a long lost cousin of the Baskervilles," he said after only looking at about a page or two. L picked up another book. "The author did it. Once he began to run out of ideas for his novels, he began framing people and committing murders just to keep up with his deadlines."

Just as L was about to pick up another book, Aramis ripped it to shreds. She picked up a DVD and placed it into the machine.

"Do you really think I won't figure it out as soon as the movie starts?" L asked. Completely forgetting her own strength, Aramis smashed the television.

"Don't make me bite you again," Aramis said coolly. L became silent. Without speaking, he rose from his feet and made his way towards the door. "Where are you going?" he heard Aramis' voice from behind.

"I'm not going to bite anyone if that's what you're wondering," L said.

"You can't go outside! Are you mad? It's in the middle of the day!"

"What's wrong with that? Am I going to turn into dust?" L asked.

"No...but..."

"We're in the middle of nowhere." Before Aramis could further protest, L was out the door.

_**Shimmering Angel **_

The warm sunshine immediately tickled L's pale skin as he stepped out of the small house. It felt warm and comforting to be outside in the light after having to stay in darkness for so long. He was forced to shield his eyes from the bright sun. However, even with his hand blocking the light sun, he still felt some sort of illumination pounding against his eyes. Upon opening his eyes, L realized that this brightness was not from the sun. Instead, the shimmering light was coming from him. His hand was producing this glistening light. L removed his shirt finding that now his entire upper body was generating the same light. If he believed in angels and if it had not been for the fact that he had to drink human blood to survive, L would say that he looked just like that. An angel. Now he understood why vampires were not allowed to be out during the day or at least when the sun was shining.

L placed his shirt back on and began to walk around the countryside of Italy. They were located just outside of Roccatederighi, a place not too far from Volterra where the Volturi reside. L guessed Aramis had purposely chosen this location in case the worst should happen. But he did not want to think about that now. For now, he wanted to relax, to focus his mind on other things. To be normal for a change.

The luscious green countryside calmed L's mind as he took a seat under a small tree, placing his legs close to his chest. The air was refreshing, having a slight chill to it. Only a small portion of sunlight was able to find its way to L's cold skin. These small rays sent little flickers of light scattering about his skin. L took in a deep breath even though it was unnecessary to do so. If there was any time he wanted to sleep, it was now. The atmosphere was so peaceful and the scenery was breath taking. A perfect place to sleep. L looked around at the tall hills containing small traces of snow that surrounded the property. He could not help but to close his eyes and allow his mind to wander.

Despite the fact L had been to Italy on countless occasions when he was a human, this moment could not compare to his previous visits. As he thought about it, L wished he could have appreciated his visits around the world more. He had only seen them as part of his job not as mini vacations. Before, he did not appreciate where he was and spent most of his time in a hotel room afraid that someone would uncover his identity. If only he were human now...

His mind was now at the Wammy House where he had spent five years of his life before becoming a detective. He could have appreciated that more as well. No one seemed to understand him very well. Sure he was admired but that was not the same as having a friend. Light was the closest thing he had had as a friend and look at where he ended up. After twenty five years he had finally found some sort of friend only to be betrayed by the same person. He simply could not trust anyone except Watari but Mr. Wammy was long gone. L could not trust anyone. He was alone.

L opened his eyes and sat up. A small smile curled across his lips. He could not help but to be happy. It had been a year since he was thinking about something other than his lust for human blood. Just one more year. One more year and he was out of here and on his way to the Volturi. One more year and this would all be over.

L looked down at his right foot that now contained another white scar similar to the one on his throat. That was from the first time Aramis had bitten him because he could not control himself. He then lightly touched the scar on his neck that was now bigger due to the multiple bites Aramis had given him. His body tensed the moment his finger made contact with the white skin. Sadly, L rolled up his sleeve revealing a few more of those same white marks. The bloodsucker had bitten right through his shirts on numerous occasions. But that's what he got for trying to starve himself at least ten times through the course of the year. Apparently, vampires cannot physically starve. What a pity. Whatever this method was, it must be very difficult to kill a vampire. If the word "kill" can even be used in this scenario. Technically, L was already dead. His heart came to a complete stop on November 8, 2004 although records say he died November 5, 2004. He died at the age of twenty five but his body had been moving and upon the earth for twenty six years. But he no longer had a heartbeat, a pulse, or anything that made a person alive. So, was he alive or was he dead? Perhaps he was in between life and death. If he was no longer alive then was it even possible for him to die? Perhaps being completely destroyed was the only way to kill a vampire.

L shook his head. It was too depressing to be thinking about that now. Not on a beautiful day like this. To think that someone like him would be enjoying this time outside. He had been so used to staying indoors hunching over his computer. This wasn't like him at all. Maybe, if worst came to worse, he could get use to this. He scratched his one foot with the other on the soft grass. Perhaps this wasn't hell but a second chance. A second chance to enjoy life to the fullest.

He was only kidding himself. Of course this was not a second chance at life. If it had been, he would not be forced to kill innocent beings when his entire life had been about protecting those very same beings. No, this was something else, something that perhaps had no purpose in the end. Or it was something that had multiple purposes. In the end, this would most likely not come to a happy ending but for now, allow L to be optimistic: something he has not been in a very, very long time.

* * *

_Yeah sort of depressing but hey we get to see L sparkle! Hopefully every fangirls' dream lol. _


	4. The Escape

_Okay, I know this chapter is a tad bit shorter than last chapters but the next chapter is sort of lengthy. And if anyone is curious the song "Runaway" by Avril Lavigne inspired part of the chapter. Yeah it isn't a coincidence that one of the sub chapters is titled "Runaway". _

* * *

_**Chapter Four: The Escape**_

_**Plan of Attack**_

The year is 2007. Approximately two and a half years ago, the world's greatest detective L Lawliet was killed. The cause of death, like many of Kira's victims, was a heart attack along with his faithful companion and dear friend Quillsh Wammy. Or so most of the world thought...

The man known as L-currently residing near Roccatederighi, Italy-had his life spared thanks to a woman named Aramis. Very little is known about her except that she was turned into a vampire in the year 1692. Yes, Aramis is indeed a vampire, creatures that no one would possibly believe existed in this world unless they have met one personally or were one themselves. On November 5, 2004 at precisely seven twenty two, Aramis bit one of the greatest detectives known to mankind causing him to turn into a vampire as well three days later.

As soon as his three days of pain ceased, L immediately discovered the changes that go throughout the body once being turned into a vampire. This includes the fact of needing to survive off blood. After two and half years of struggling against his self control, L has finally gained almost complete control of his actions. However, this does not change the fact that in order to gain this self control, L was forced to kill many lives over the past two and a half years. Disgusted by his actions, L Lawliet disowned his name feeling that he did not deserve to continue keeping this name after all the deaths he caused. Now calling himself Jal, L continues to try and pursue his ultimate goal: the knowledge of how to destroy a vampire so that he may end this curse that was thrust upon him. And so the story continues...

L ran through the countryside of Italy towards the coastline. Mainly towards an airport. He needed to make Aramis think he would be heading towards an airport. That was part one of his plan of escape. It was a rather simple plan really. First, L would simply head towards the airport now. Then later on L would escape traveling towards Volterra. With him would be a dog. Vampires' main enemy was a werewolf. He noticed dogs seemed to smell unusually unpleasant to him most likely because werewolves and dogs are closely related. The dog's scent would cover his own. That way when Aramis went looking for him she would most likely pick up the scent that was at the airport. He hoped that she would think that he took a plane somewhere. But that was unlikely. She was smarter than that. However, once she was able to figure out that he had tricked her, he would be at the Volturi's and nothing could stop him then.

This plan had to work. It just had to. He had to get away from Aramis. Spending two and a half years with her had been enough. Any vampire would go mad. No wonder why she had no one else in her coven.

L could now smell the coastal air. He must be getting close. Now all he would have to do was look for an airport. Just a few more hours until this life was over.

He was now looking at the vast ocean. The crystal blue blanket stretched across the coastline gently touching the white sand. It must have been low tide for there were hardly any waves. L allowed sand to squish between his toes. It was not until the water brushed against his feet that L realized he was that close to the ocean. The coastline breeze caused his hair to blow in all different directions. His skin was tickled by the air. His skin...

L suddenly looked down at his hand. It was sparkling. Shit. He forgot about his skin. Hiding in the alleyways and shadows to get to the airport would not be too difficult but he was hoping it would be a cloudy day. It _was_ supposed to be a cloudy day today. Of course the weathermen had to screw up today.

He sighed. At least no one was here to witness his sparkling skin now. Taking the fact that there was no around to his advantage, L began to walk down the beach. His feet sank deep in the sand each time the waves came up. Occasionally, L would feel tiny sea critters scurrying about his feet.

The scents of different people became stronger. L sighed and began to walk up the beach towards land. Time to hide in the shadows. At least this meant there should be an airport nearby.

So many people. L had not been around so many people in such a long time. Not that he was ever around many people in his previous life. The many different scents overwhelmed him at first. Before L could enter the airport, he knew he would have to buy a pair of shoes. He had forgotten them back where their house was located. L wondered what Aramis was doing now. Hopefully she wasn't out looking for him. Not yet.

After purchasing a pair of shoes, L continued to stay in the shadows until he reached the airport. The bottoms of his jeans were soaking wet from the recent walk down the beach but he did not mind. He just hoped that no one else was as observant as he and would notice. Especially since it was at least an hour away to a beach and there were no puddles in the streets.

The airport was alive with conversation. "_Giulietta, Giulietta!" _"_Grazie_." _"Salve mi chiamo Paula_." "_Quando siamo partiti?_" People were gathering bags while others carried a briefcase to their destination. Business people, families, honeymoon couples, tourists...all were entering and exiting the airport. L happened to notice a young couple with a child walking by. L began to wonder what it felt like to be turned into a vampire if you had a family. Knowing that you would never die and they eventually would. Did those vampires leave their families or did they stay with them until the very end? What would he have done if he had had a family? That was a ridiculous thought. If he had a family he would have never became the greatest detective that ever lived and he would have never turned into a vampire. If he had a family he would not be here right now but most likely in the countryside of England. He could be sitting by a fireplace with a child and wife. But what was he thinking? He disliked children when he was a human perhaps with a few exceptions. After staying in the airport for about a half hour, L sprinted back to the house. The decoy was set now all he had to do was escape.

_**Runaway **_

L shut the door behind him as he entered the house that he had been living in for two and half years.

"Where were you?" Aramis asked her voice cold and distant.

"It does not concern you where I was," L replied.

"Don't get smart with me. You're up to something," Aramis said.

"Think whatever you want." L walked towards the couch, sitting down the way he always did. Aramis did not take her eyes off him. This action was obvious to L but he pretended to take no notice. He needed to act normal. L picked up a book from the stand next to him and began to read. Aramis stood there for a moment, trying to read into the detective's mind but she could not. And this was annoying her. This silence and plotting behind her back. She was the leader of this coven therefore she had the right to know everything that went on.

"Listen to me L Lawliet; you are going to tell me what the hell is going on right now!" Aramis shrieked. The secrecy was simply killing her.

"Please do not call me that," L said simply.

"Don't change the subject you little fuck!" Aramis snarled, "Now what the fuck is going on!"

"Didn't your mother teach you not to use such foul language?" L replied as he turned a page in his book. A low rumble came from the bottom of Aramis' throat. If she had fangs they would be clearly visible.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Tell me what you are planning or I will force it out of you," Aramis said, ready to strike.

"Aramis, I believe you are overreacting. There is nothing wrong with me nor is anything going on. If you must know where I was, I went to see people."

"People?"

"People."

"Why?"

"Don't you miss being around people? Don't you miss being human?"

"No," Aramis answered flatly. He was so full of shit. She was no fool. If there was anyone that did not like being around other people it was L. What kind of crap was he trying to pull?

"Not even when you were first turned into a vampire?" L asked. Aramis looked down at him for a moment.

"No," she said again and she walked in the other room. She would figure out what he was planning.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"It's time to go," Aramis snapped after huffing and puffing for hours in her room. L placed the book down to its original spot. He stood up and proceeded to open the front door for her. Aramis briskly walked through the door and into the darkness that now surrounded the house. L closed the door behind him and the two hurried to the nearest village for their meal.

"Aramis, may I ask you something personal?" L asked as the two ran like the wind.

"What the hell do you want?" she grumbled.

"Did you have a family before you were turned?" Aramis paused for a moment, gritting her teeth.

"No." Both Aramis and L stopped as they reached the tiny village. Creeping along the houses, Aramis looked into the houses through the windows. L would have done the same but he was looking for something much more important. He was searching for the stray dog that walked among the village. Aramis hated that dog. It would usually bark before they had the chance to prey on a victim. If it had not been for L's protests, that dog would be dead. It was abnormal that L would save a dog. He was not fond of animals especially dogs. However, he saw no reason for killing the dog and he wanted to avoid killing as much as possible. It was a good thing he had decided this early because now he needed the dog more than ever.

L motioned to Aramis that he would walk to another house. Aramis nodded, giving him permission to proceed. Now where was that dog? Walking along the streets, L whistled hoping the dog would hear him. Turning around the corner, L spotted the dog, barking as usual. With a swift motion, L scooped the dog up under his arm. This was it: the moment of escape.

L sprinted as fast as his legs would carry him, which was very fast. He did not dare to look behind him for Aramis. Hopefully this dog's scent would lead her off his track. It would probably be most effective if he killed the dog but L refused the idea immediately. This plan was not very good to begin with but even though L was the world's greatest detective it is very hard to come up with a decent plan when one is up against agile vampires especially if one does not know much about them. Aramis only told L the necessities of being a vampire and refused to go into the specifics most likely because she did not want him to leave for whatever reason. There were many flaws in his plan but he did not need a perfect plan. He just needed a plan that would by him some time to get to Volterra.

The dog barked and attempted to bite him several times. None the less, L kept moving. Volterra was not very far. He could be there in an hour tops. Only one more hour of this miserable life was left. Just one more hour...

L stopped for a moment and placed the dog gently on the ground. This should be far enough. Aramis would never follow a dog's scent this far just to find him. Even if she did, it was too late now. He was home free. The dog growled at him but L simply ignored it and patted the dog's head. To think that L could easily crush this dog's skull unintentionally if he forgot his own strength. He then chuckled a little and soon this chuckle turned into a full laugh. Since when did he laugh? Despite this he simply could not stop laughing. Before he knew it, L was throwing his arms up in the air. Now he could forget everything. He could forget Aramis. He could forget that he was a bloodsucker. He was free and freedom never felt so good.

Leaving the dog many miles away from its home, L continued to run towards Volterra. He wondered what these Volturi looked like exactly. Did they look like the classic vampires from horror movies such as Dracula? Did they have special abilities? How old were they exactly? L imagined very old since Aramis respected them so much. Or rather, she feared them. But why? Weren't all vampires the same or did these vampires possess something different? Some sort of power greater than normal vampires...

L sighed. He guessed he would just have to wait and see. In the meantime, the sun was starting to peak above the horizon. Day already. Usually the nights seemed to go by slowly for L. Lucky for him tonight was different. Volterra was just a few miles away. His fate was sealed. Death was near. Thank goodness.

* * *

_Alright now I have some things to say regarding this chapter. One, yeah I didn't kill the dog so don't expect to see any animal violence in this fan fiction. Just people/vampires because I am sick of watching movies and reading books where random animals die cough Harry Potter cough. Second, yeah L changed his name since I imagine him doing that for some reason but I'm not calling him by his new name obviously because I like calling him L . But don't forget that he did change his name, which means "Wanderer" Coincidence? I don't think so. Third, if the chapter feels rushed because that is the feeling I got when I re-read it, it's supposed to be that way. At least the beginning since vampires are really really fast I wanted to give that impression. Fourth, (yeah I have a fourth!) I read the title like Dory from Finding Nemo does when she reads "Escape" for the first time Oo. I have nothing more to say, the end! Oh yeah next chapter we get the Volturi sickness! _


	5. Volterra: City of Vampires

_Sorry for such the long hold but I wanted to give people a chance to read the other chapter since I know school was starting and what not. But here it is the next chapter! Why is this chapter exciting? Well, because the Volturi are in it and the Cullens get mentioned so woo hoo for that! So read and enjoy. Reviews are always appreciated as always. They give me motivation!_

* * *

_ **Chapter Five: Volterra: City of Vampires**_

_**Bloodsuckers**_

Eleven o'clock. The sun was out. Of course. L peeked around one of the buildings in Volterra. People were everywhere. There was no way L was going to be able to avoid all of these people. He searched through the peoples' eyes. Not a single red rim encircled their pupils.

"They can't come out in during the day either. They're just like us," a voice cooed from behind. If L had a functioning heart, it would be thumping rapidly now. No.

L turned around to face Aramis. The devil. Her red eyes glared up at him. With a swift action, Aramis dragged him deeper behind the building.

"You little fuck! What were you fucking thinking!" she cursed under her breath.

"Aramis, just listen..." L tried to explain. It was rather painful to be dragged by a vampire down an alley.

"No! I'm not going to listen to your fucking excuses! Just what were you thinking? If you pissed off those Volturi they could kill you!" L now mustered up all the strength he had and pulled away from her. He then quickly shoved her into the wall.

"Don't you understand? That's what I _want_them to do!" L hissed, "I _hate_ being this. My life was supposed to end two and a half years ago yet I'm still here. I'm going to get those Volturi to destroy me with or without your help." Aramis' lips immediately curled into a smile.

"Well if that's what you wanted, all you had to do was ask," she said. L loosened his grip on her, raising an eyebrow. This was not like her. Aramis was being nice. Was this even possible? Did she truly respect his wishes? She continued to smile as she pulled his arms off her shoulders. "Oh look what you've done L, there's a dent in the wall," Aramis continued as she made a note of the imprint along the Italian architecture.

"That's not my name," L said coolly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Aramis was now peeping around the corner. "You need to look in the shadows love." L looked behind her and the two searched for a pair of piercing red eyes. "There we go." Aramis pulled L by his sleeve across the street. The two went so fast it was impossible for any human to see them. Sliding into darkness once more, the two followed the figure that was now moving to the back of another alley. There was no doubt that this vampire could smell them and easily come into contact with them however the vampire chose to remain distant. The vampire walked to the edge of the wall only to disappear shortly. For a moment L was puzzled until he noticed the small open hole in the street. It was most likely a drain of some sort. Aramis gracefully jumped down into the darkness, disappearing. L paused for a moment and followed.

The foul stench of sewage immediately filled L's nostrils. His eyes adjusted to the darkness as he took immediate notice in the moist floor. Of course L had forgotten to put on shoes again. He cringed slightly as his bare feet touched the damp stones. The only light that was apparent was coming from the hole where they had entered. Other than that, the passage was dark. Both Aramis and L continued to follow the mysterious vampire. They could not see its face for it was wearing a cloak of some sort. The only sound that was audible was the echoes of their footsteps. The path the three walked on began to slant downwards. L realized they were going deeper into the ground. He hoped there were no rats down here especially since he did not have any shoes.

The gloomy darkness began to lighten. They must have been near their destination. The three were now in a domed low tunnel. The moisture in the air seemed to increase pressing against their bodies. L's bare feet continued to shuffle against the dreary stones. If L had used his imagination more as a child he would say this reminded him of a haunted castle. The air seemed to be stiff, a place for the dead. Why was he not surprised that vampires lived here? If he were a writer, this would be the perfect inspiration. L looked over towards Aramis to see if there was any bit of terror in her. Of course there was not. She acted just as she always did except no smirk curled across her lips.

At the end of the tunnel stood a grate. The iron bars were rusted from the constant moist air. It was a grate that told an outsider to stay away. The framework was most likely from the sixteen hundreds, looking as though it was once an elaborate design but now faded away. L noticed a tiny design of a bat hanging from the bars. It was not until it moved slightly that he realized it was a real bat. The tiny creature was sleeping, shifting slightly as it was entangled in its dreams.

Aramis nudged L as the mysterious vampire walked through a small door made of interlocked bars.

"Ladies first," L whispered. Aramis boldly walked through the door with L following behind her. Behind them, the vampire slammed the door shut and locked it. The room they were now in was long and on the other side another door stood. The thick wooden door stood open. The tall vampire motioned for the two to walk through. They did so without protest.

This hallway was brightly lit with off-white walls and a grey carpet. Rectangular luminous lights spaced evenly along the tall ceiling. L was relieved to have his feet on a clean ground. The vampire came from behind the two and began to walk towards the end of the hall where an elevator was waiting for them. Once inside the elevator, the vampire immediately took down his hood, revealing a vampire that was pale but also had an olive complexion to his skin. His hair was short and black; his eyes red just like all the other vampires L had seen. Under his cloak were modern clothes. The vampire seemed to refuse to speak to them.

"So what's your name?" Aramis asked.

"Felix," he answered.

"He speaks!" Aramis giggled. "My name is Aramis and this is Jal." L and Felix looked at each other for a moment but did not greet each other. L simply scratched his messy hair and looked down at the ground.

Once off the elevator, the three stepped into an aristocratic reception area. For a moment, L felt like he was in one of his hotels again preparing to solve another case. The walls were wooden with a thick dark green carpet. Paintings of the Tuscan countryside replaced windows on the walls. Pastel pelt couches were arranged in groupings with silky tables that held crystal vases full of flowers. The sweet smell reminded L of his favorite desserts. How much he missed the joy of eating cake. The middle of the room contained a mahogany counter with a woman sitting behind it. Aramis and L looked at her in surprise and she did the same. Her skin was dark, her eyes were an emerald green and she was tall. But that was not what surprised the two. What surprised them was that she was human.

"I see you've brought some guests today for lunch Felix," the woman said.

"You could say that," Felix said as he continued to lead the two newcomers to another set of wooden doors, "Ciao Gianna."

Upon entering the new room, two more vampires stood. Both were very short even childlike. It took L a moment to realize that both of them _were_children. Twins to be exact. The two had dark colored hair with the boys being slightly darker. One was a boy while the other a girl. The girl frowned looking at the two.

"I thought you were supposed to be getting lunch," the girl said her voice small and childlike similar to Aramis' but even creepier.

"I got side tracked," Felix replied, "Sorry Jane but hopefully Heidi had better luck."

"I'm guessing they wish to see Aro, Marcus, and Caius," the boy said.

"Actually, I am not exactly sure what they want but I did hear them mention meeting the Volturi," Felix answered.

"We do. We wish to see Aro, Marcus, and Caius," Aramis chimed in.

"I see...this is my brother Alec," Jane said pointing to her brother. Alec grinned, showing his pearly white teeth.

"My name is Aramis and this is Jal." L simply nodded. The idea that vampires were willing to turn children into their kind disturbed him. Both these children were strikingly beautiful but had a certain negative atmosphere about them. Their childhood innocence was corrupt with a devilish aura. Although L may have never liked children he certainly never saw them as little demons. Not like these two.

"Allow us to take it from here, Felix. Try and find us some lunch," Jane said. She and Alec began to lead the way down another long hall holding hands. At the end of the hall were two golden doors but they ignored them and instead slid aside a piece of paneling, showing a plain door. Alec held the door opened for Jane and the two proceeded. Aramis and L exchanged glances before following. In a moment it was dark again just as the sewer. This chamber was not that long and soon the three were in a bright, perfectly round room.

Walking two more stories up, the two were led into another room. L was glad to see a few figures standing. This was hopefully the last stop in this elaborate castle. If it was a castle. There were several enormous wooden chairs of which no one was sitting in at the moment. As they approached closer L noticed that there were four vampires. One had the similar strange olive skin while the three others had almost translucent skin and wore black robes that glided across the floor. Two of the transparent vampires had black hair while the other had white. The four vampires turned around and one smiled immediately. His smile was not evil however; it was more of a comforting smile and for a moment L thought everything would go as planned.

"Ah, Jane! I see you've brought us company!" the vampire that was smiling exclaimed. His eyes were hazier than the others but blood red just the same. The vampire came towards the four and it appeared as though he were floating.

"Felix brought them Master," Jane explained, "Alec and I merely escorted them here." The vampire then turned and looked down at L and Aramis, his face brightening every moment. He then reached his hand out for Aramis to take. She did so without protest.

"Aramis! Such a wonderful name," the vampire said enthusiastically though he soon frowned, "such a dreadful way to use your gift." L's eyes widened for a moment.

"You can see a person's past just by touching them?" L said in his familiar flat voice as he attempted to not show any emotion. The vampire's face was now beaming with delight.

"I can hear every thought a person has ever had. What a sharp one you are! But where are my manners? I haven't even introduced myself! Such interesting talents Aramis has though! I am Aro, one of the leaders of the Volturi. My brothers are Marcus and Caius." He waved his arm majestically towards the two other vampires in black robes. "and that over there is Demetri." Aro gestured to the olive skinned vampire.

"My name is Jal," L began but Aro simply took out his hand for L to touch. L scratched his head first before reluctantly placing his palm on top of Aro's. Aro simply shook his head in dismay for a moment and let go.

"Such a shame...I just hate those unhappy endings. But a detective though! No wonder you're so sharp!" Aro cooed.

"He's the greatest detective that ever lived," Aramis said proudly as though she were his mother.

"The_three_greatest detectives that ever lived!" Aro corrected enthusiastically, "And such a sense of justice! No wonder you can resist any type of blood for such a long time without suffering from any side effects. Very impressive indeed. If you weren't so famous I would suggest becoming a detective again. With your nose you'd be unstoppable!"

"Actually, Jal has some different plans," Aramis said, her wicked smile already taking form. Aro's expression became grim once again.

"I know and unfortunately I think you are a little prejudice against our race."

"I apologize," L said flatly, holding his tongue in fear of upsetting the leader of the Volturi.

"It's not so bad, why not search for a mate? Or use your intelligence to improve society. Perhaps seek out Carlisle is you really dislike human blood," Aro tried to offer.

"Carlisle?" L asked.

"Yes, such an impressive vampire he has become! And he has such a nice family. Edward and Alice are simply extraordinary. Such talents those Cullens possess!" As Aro continued to speak, Marcus floated close to his side and tapped him lightly, allowing Aro to read his thoughts. "What's that? Ah, I see. Well they'll have to work it out on their own. You'd think he would want to settle down."

"Could you please explain a little bit more about these Cullens and this Carlisle?" L asked. He was still determined to persuade Aro to destroy him.

"Yes, yes of course! Here, come and sit in the Library and we'll talk all about it!" Aro exclaimed as he began to float towards the entrance. L began to follow along with Aramis.

"I wish to speak to him alone," L whispered to Aramis. Aramis only cackled.

"Absolutely not! I'm not letting you out of my site for another moment!" she said.

"Jane, would you please join us? I might wish to test these two. Bella has me all wound up with these theories!" Aro said. L looked down uneasily as the little girl began to follow.

"Yes Master," she said lightly.

_**A Little Chat with Aro **_

"So Carlisle's theory is when a person is changed into a vampire they bring things from their previous life?" L asked. His feet touched the tip of the chair and he hunched over a cup of coffee. He took the liberty to add at least thirty sugar cubes prior to taking a sip. Aro sat across from him however his cup of tea lay untouched on the table. He looked at L with a puzzled expression. The coffee was supposed to be just there for show. Aramis was sitting in another seat close to Jane, both showing their little devilish smirks.

"Precisely and I don't think you are any exception," Aro said.

"It is a logical theory. However it also suggests that vampires can bring more than one thing from their previous life..." L said. He was now placing his thumb close to his lips. "If this is true than it's possible that more than one of my talents were turned into abilities."

"Yes! Which is why you shouldn't want to be destroyed but commit to science! Research vampires and write books!" Aro beamed. He wanted to avoid destroying this master mind at all costs.

"...How is it done?" L asked calmly, taking a sip of coffee.

"Ah yes I forgot, your creator hasn't informed you well," Aro said glaring at Aramis. "You should really teach this one everything he needs to know Aramis. Who knows what he is capable of!" Aramis gave a sheepish look even though L knew she would never do as Aro said. "Now, let's make an agreement. I will tell you how to destroy a vampire if you allow me to test you." L raised an eyebrow.

"What sort of test is this?" L asked.

"Well I recently met a human who has these unusual gifts. Vampires' abilities have almost no effect on her. I want to see if there are others who have this sort of power and you have a very unusual story..." Aro now looked over to Jane. She rose from her seat on cue. "Allow Jane to test her powers on you."

L stared at the child for a moment unsure how to answer. He wanted to know how to destroy a vampire but he had no idea what this girl's power was. He had to. He simply had to do it. What could be worse than the pain he had already suffered?

"Very well," L answered as he placed his cup of coffee down on the table. Jane giggled as she stared at her new victim.

In a moment, L fell off his chair. More pain now seemed to be filling his body. He groaned slightly at the pain. It didn't make sense, how could someone inflict pain just by looking at a person? The pain only continued for another moment or two before L was soon able to stand up. When he arose, Jane was smirking with satisfaction while Aramis laughed and clapped her hands.

"Amazing! Do it again!" Aramis jeered.

"A very interesting ability, creating an illusion of pain," L said. Jane immediately frowned.

"Ah, nothing gets by you Jal!" Aro exclaimed.

"After suffering through a heart attack and being bitten by a vampire, I believe I know what the difference between actual pain and real pain is. Now I believe you must keep your end of the deal." L now perched back into his seat. "How do you destroy a vampire?" Aro sighed.

"It's not an easy process. In order to kill a vampire you must literally tear the being apart. Rip them to complete shreds. Then you burn their remains. That is the easiest way we know of." A pit sank deep inside of L. Perhaps it was the coffee but L did not think so. All hope in ending his vampire life was now down the drain. Aramis would never agree to do this for him nor would the Volturi. Not to mention, the idea of having his limbs torn out of their sockets was not a very pleasant day dream.

"I see. Either way I would still prefer this course out of all my options," L replied coolly.

"Now, now be reasonable!"

"I_am_being reasonable. Completely reasonable. I have devoted my life to serving justice, to being justice itself. Now I am forced to do just the opposite. I am nothing but a murderer and murderers must be punished."

"I am sorry you still feel that way. However, we refuse to acquiesce your request."

"I see, that is unfortunate."

"It is. How about you reconsider and join the Volturi? Your intelligence is remarkable and your contributions will be beneficial." L simply shook his head at this suggestion.

"I am afraid I cannot. I will find a different way to get what I want."

"You should watch yourself. Remember, we intervene when problems that have to do with protecting our secret arise," Aro said his voice now stern.

"I will keep that in mind."

"Will you at least stay for lunch?" L chuckled a little.

"No thank you. Aramis and I will be leaving now." It was then that L rose from his seat ushering for Aramis to follow. Reluctantly, Aramis began to follow L towards the exit. He became uneasy when he felt Aro's and Jane's presence behind him. It was as though a hawk was circling over him. L did not like the feeling of being watched constantly by someone else. It reminded him of when Light had followed him like a hawk shortly before his "death".

The four were now close to the exit of the Volturi hide out. All they needed to do was walk down the long hallway towards the reception area and out the door. L quickly came to a stop as a smell intensified. It was the smell of humans, a lot of humans. Aramis looked at L confusingly as she too noticed the smell.

"Ah! It appears our lunch is here!" Aro exclaimed. Jane smiled widely as the doors burst opened revealing a group of tourists walking towards them with Felix leading the way. L's face became sickened at the site of all the humans facing their last few moments as a human. "Right this way! Right this way! Welcome to Volterra!" Aro exclaimed. The people nervously looked around. It was as though a part of them knew their fate.

Just as L was about to dash out of the room before he could witness anymore, his eyes widened. In horror, he looked down at one of the victims: a toddler. The child could not have been more than four years old. Looking at the parents of the child, L recognized them as the couple he had seen in the airport just the day before. This idea sickened him even more. He watched in pain as the child began to walk passed him. Her mother began to point out the elaborate decorations around the room.

"_This is wrong," _L kept telling himself. Simply wrong. Out of all the people he himself had killed not one was a child. This was strange. L had never really liked children, not once. He did not understand why he was feeling this way, why he cared so much. Had being turned into a vampire completely change his personality? He heard Aramis chuckle a little at the site of all the victims. Such a sick and twisted vampire she was. He had to do something. After all, he was still justice. Wasn't he?

Aro, Jane, and Felix were past the two and were now leading the humans towards their death. With a quick motion, L spun around and walked towards the young couple.

"Excuse me miss but I am afraid children are not allowed beyond this point. I would be happy to take your child back to the reception area where you can pick her up later," L said smoothly. The woman was about to protest however she quickly changed her mind. She must have been sucked in by his sweet smelling breath and gorgeous new looks. As if under a trance, she handed her child to him. L picked the child up, waiting for her parents to continue down the hall. As soon as they had their heads turned, L motioned for Aramis to leave the hallway quickly. By the time they made it to the reception, screams could be heard from the other side of the door. Gianna's eyes widened at the site of the child but L quickly shot a glare at her to suppress her curiosity. The screams of agony caused L's hands to tremble. Sickening, simply sickening.


	6. Studies of the Heart

_I have risen from the dead lol! Sorry for not updating this on my usual scheduling but here is the latest installment for this fan-fiction. I also apologize if I don't update this as often since I am busy with school work and writing other fan fics. Once again if you have any questions, criticism, whatever, feel free to either pm me or just write it in a review. But enough of me rambling about things you don't care about, enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

_ **Chapter Six: Studies of the Heart**_

_**The Child**_

L and Aramis took their seats on the plane to England after stretching for a moment shortly after take off. Aramis looked annoyed as she began to play with the free headphones on her seat. She hated planes; they were not fast enough for her. If she could not go faster she would go mad. L too seemed to be suffering but for a different reason. His new shoes touched the bottom of the floor instead of the edge of the seat. It was impossible for L to sit the way he usually did because there was a child sitting on his lap.

His mind had been completely blank. What had he been thinking? Why did he suddenly gain a sense of sympathy and compassion, enough to steal from the Volturi despite whatever consequences might occur? It simply did not make any sense to him. The child's smell did not attract him: her scent was of junipers just a flower nothing sweet like cake or cookies. Was it because he had seen what vampires could do to children? How they could corrupt their innocence and turn them into little demons like that of Jane. Did he save the child because he did not want her to become something like him? There was little chance that the Volturi would have spared her life anyway. She most likely would have been guzzled down like a smoothie to the very last drop of blood just as everyone else in that room had suffered. Including her parents.

The image was clear in his mind. Jane would most likely be the one to lunge after the tiny morsel. Her father and mother would try to stop Jane at all costs only to get attacked by another bloodsucker. The sharp force being plunged into their bodies as the vampires took a bite of each and every one of them. He could clearly see the girl that was sitting on his lap now on the floor in the Volturi's lair completely ripped to shreds, her blood spilt all over the floor. The sickening part was after all the bloodshed the vampires had caused, after all the pain and suffering that had filled the room just moments before, the Volturi would be smiling. Aro would laugh heartily saying something like "what a jolly meal!" or "Felix you picked a nice lunch today" as he stepped over the little girl's mangled body. Meanwhile, Jane would giggle her childish laugh despite the fact that the entire room was now stained red.

L's daydream was interrupted as the child in his lap began to stir. Looking down at his hands that held the girl in place, L noticed that his hands were shaking again. He desperately wanted the gruesome images to escape his mind and be lost forever. However the images would not go away and this time L really did feel like he was going to vomit.

Aramis looked over to find L shifting in his seat uneasily. At first she thought it was because he was not use to sitting that way. However she soon noticed that his face looked unusually sickly.

"Jal, you need to get rid of the tea in your body," Aramis whispered harshly. L turned towards her and for a moment had no idea what she was talking about. "The tea you drank at the Volturi," she continued to explain as she saw his confusion, "you need to get rid of it." Finally realizing what she was talking about, L nodded. However he decided not to get up for two reasons, the first being he was afraid to leave Aramis alone with the child. The other reason was L had been used to using private planes rather than ones with so many people on them and he simply wanted to avoid human contact as much as possible. Most likely due to the fact he did not want the graphic images of people's corpses to appear in his mind again.

"I'll do it later," L replied.

"I still don't understand why we have to take this stupid plane!" Aramis huffed.

"If we ran to where we are going the child could have been killed due to the speed," L said.

"Aw who gives a shit what happens to the little snot? I thought it was a snack for the trip home anyway." A low rumble began to form in the bottom of L's throat as he wrapped his arms protectively around the child. He paused for a moment as he realized how warm she was. L had been so used to cold skin that this little child seemed to be giving off an immense amount of heat. Aramis looked down at the "little snot" and waved her hands in the air as if surrendering. She then looked over to her side and began to flirt with a human seated across from their isle while L stared down at the child, his mind beginning to drift away again.

"You knew, didn't you?" L finally asked. Aramis looked over to him, confused. "You knew they would refuse my request, didn't you?" The oh so familiar smirk began to curl across the vampire's lips.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't have let you go otherwise," she said.

"Why..." L trailed off, "Why can't you just destroy me?" Aramis paused for a moment and for once her eyes were sympathetic towards someone other than herself. Her compassionate expression quickly transformed into her sly smile.

"Do you think I would destroy something I created?" she asked.

"No..." L replied, "Do you enjoy torturing me this way Aramis?"

"Of course. Torturing is always fun."

"I see."

"Are you lonely?" Aramis asked. L paused for a moment; the question had caught him off guard.

"I have been alone for a very long time, long before I was changed. No, I am not lonely," L replied.

"Then why did you bring the kid? You don't want to change her?" Aramis asked.

"I would never do something so vile," L said bitterly. He tried to control the anger that was slowly building up inside of him. Why the hell would she think of something like that? What could he possibly gain from turning an infant into a vampire? How could she even suggest something so foul? What a sick and twisted mind Aramis had!

"Then why is she here!" Aramis whined.

"Because I didn't want her to die!" L said sharply. He was glad the two were conversing at such a rapid speed that human ears would not be able to hear what exactly they were saying otherwise the two could have been caught in a predicament due to L's outburst. Aramis stared at him for a moment then back at the child. Her grin dispersed as curiosity was now consuming her. During the years she had spent with L while he was still a human, she had never witnessed him show any hint of emotion towards another person. Why he was suddenly showing compassion towards another was a mystery to both her and L. Perhaps once a human is changed into a vampire not only do they bring things from their previous life but also the deepest feelings that were once locked away inside their hearts resurface and become apparent to everyone including themselves.

"...You know Jal, if you would have let her die, she would be with her parents; she'd be in a better place," Aramis said.

"There is no God. She would just be a mangled body," he replied instantly.

"I wasn't suggesting there was one. Don't you realize what you've done you idiot? Now she's an orphan. Who's going to take care of her? You? She has no where to go. Now she'll just live her life not knowing what it's like to have a family. Or if _you_take care of her she'll grow up knowing that you saved her from vampires but not her own parents. You seriously fucked up her life. Idiot." Her grin once again curled her think lips. "And now you'll have to live with that for eternity." L remained silent. Perhaps he should have taken that into consideration if he had only been thinking calmly at that moment. But wait what was he thinking? How could he even consider death over life? It could not be helped; the memories of his own past were corrupting his logic.

_**Memories of the Past**_

Aramis looked up at the mysterious building surrounded by an ominous gate. Vines gently entangled this very same gate. A selection of stone rested next to the gate revealing a plaque that read _The Wammy House. _L stared at these familiar letters only to him it was now snowing. The graceful white crystals were falling down on him as he gently tugged Mr. Wammy's hand. Cold air had seeped into L's tiny lungs as his eyes gazed upon the building for the first time. The memory was perfectly clear. After all, how could he forget such a life changing memory as that one? That had been the day he stopped sleeping, the day he became an orphan.

L now looked back down at the frail human child that began to cry. It took a moment for L to realize that the child was crying because he was squeezing her hand just a little too hard. Luckily he was able to stop himself from crushing her small hand. In a moments time the child stopped crying and instead she was now the one squeezing L's hand. L tried his best to ignore this gesture despite the fact he had done the same when he first entered this building.

"Take her inside," L said to Aramis. As much as he hated the idea of leaving the girl with Aramis, even if it was only for a moment, he had no choice. Though his facial features had altered, it was still not enough as people would still easily recognize him. Aramis, having no knowledge of this information, immediately became offensive.

"That's not going to work Jal. You're going to make me bring in the kid while you run away again. I can't believe you think I'm that stupid."

"It's not like that Aramis. I promise I will not run away."

"Why can't you do it?"

"I cannot say."

"I'm sure you can't," Aramis huffed as she began to drag the morsel towards the entrance. The little girl immediately began to cry as she was being dragged away by a sinister vampire.

For a moment, L stood there not knowing exactly what to do. After scratching his head, L moved his nimble feet around towards the back of the building where all the children used to play. He did not have to travel far to hear the little screeches of children running about the property. Their multiple scents were filling L's nostrils. Moving gracefully in the direction where the noises and smells were coming from, the young vampire searched for familiar faces amongst the children of the Wammy House. Most of them were recognizable despite the fact that he had hardly communicated with any of them. Some were skipping rope while others kicked a soccer ball around the grounds. The orphan looked over towards the swings where he used to spend his time outside. It was his safe haven when it came to being forced outside; a place where he could think without any interruption. But now he questioned his old ways: should he have gotten up off his sanctuary and asked to become part of a game of soccer or even play a simple game of catch?

Just shortly after staring down at all the children, the little girl that he had sent off with Aramis was being brought outside by a caretaker. L dazed at the child as she walked around the grounds looking for someone her age and a place to fit in. As if some sort of signal was being broadcasted across the field, the child was soon surrounded by other children. These children had swarmed the newcomer like a hawk most of which were girls. The detective could hear girls giggling as they prattled about how cute the child was as if they had found a new doll to play with. Satisfied, L took one last look at the lively grounds of the Wammy House and departed towards the main gate.

As soon as he reached the gate, Aramis was waiting for him. It worried him a bit to see her smirking regardless of the fact that he had seen that smile so many times before.

"Oh Jal, you're even stupider than I thought," Aramis said, "You would stoop so low as to make that girl an orphan when you yourself was an orphan not too long ago. It saddens me. It really does. Actually...it doesn't. It _sickens_me, you pathetic maggot." L stared at her for a moment but made no notion to speak and was soon walking away from the Wammy House. He really did not wish to discuss such matters mainly because it brought back painful memories which he desired to suppress. Aramis, however, had other plans. "After you knew how much being an orphan fucked up your life, you still had the nerve to make her into an orphan. Now she's going to become sleep deprived, eat sweets all day, and will never have a social life. She's going to end up being _alone_her entire life without anyone to give two shits about her. Oh yeah sure everyone thinks she's cute now but just wait until she's older. She could end up becoming a prostitute or someone who sits in her dark room all day staring at a computer screen. And it's all thanks to you. So much for redemption."

"Are you finished yet?" L asked.

"No, I'm not. Seriously, what the fucking hell were you thinking? I mean, you'd think you of all people wouldn't want her to become an orphan and would just let her die. Even if you are having a change of heart it still makes no sense what so ever for you to dump her in a place like this. You're a fucking idiot. I can't even imagine what was going on in your head at the time."

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing was going on in my head at the time. I just moved..." he trailed off.

"Aramis," L said after a long silence, "Is she really going to end up becoming a prostitute?"

"Who the fuck cares. What are you going to do, check up on her?" Aramis asked.

"Perhaps. Is that what a parent would do?"

"How the fuck should I know?"

"I'm wondering...did I do the right thing?"

"Why are you asking such corny questions Jal? Do you want me to say "yes" and make you feel all better? Yes, you saved the kid from a horrible and gruesome death. You're a hero. Now let's go home." Despite Aramis' comforting words, L still could not help but to continue asking that question in his mind. Did he really do the right thing? Perhaps he should have taken the child home instead of doing what his own parents had done to him. They had left him alone in the world, to fend for himself at such a young age. He had hated his parents for a long time, for leaving him alone even if it was not their fault. After all, it is not their fault that their lives were taken away. But he still hated them for making him suffer that pain and now he had done the same to this little girl. What a hypocrite he was. What a fool.

"Aramis, I am not going home with you," L said. Aramis immediately stopped walking and spun around.

"What did you say?" she growled.

"I am not going with you. I am finding my own way."

"You're own way? You're own way for what?"

"That I do not know yet but first I am going to start what I finished. Although I cannot help directly, I will make sure Kira is caught."

"Why don't you just get over that already?"

"No," L said firmly, "I will avenge Mr. Wammy's death as well as my own and I will not allow you to follow me. If you do, I will be prepared to fight you until one of us is ripped to shreds."

"I see," Aramis replied as the side of her mouth twitched a little. Before she had the chance to scream the utmost profanity at him, L was out of sight and on his way towards a path of revenge and redemption.


	7. Vengeance

_Hello my fellow readers! So sorry it took me so long to update but I have been busy with life. This being said, I am once again reminding you all not to expect updates very frequently. I still need to work on another fan fiction that I have been neglecting. Anyway, here is the next chapter and as you can see from the sub-chapters' titles I was influenced by the Sweeney Todd trailer. Reviews/constructive criticism are always appreciated and enjoy. EDIT: okay the fact that this thing refuses to save my italics and bold italic title is really annoying me so I took the liberty of editing it in word. Hopefully this works. Not that anyone cares about my ocdness . _

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: Vengeance**_

_**Never Forget **_

"_Kira, no matter what, I will find you and do away with you. I am Justice!"_

_Aramis plunged into L's throat, blood spilling out onto the floor. His nails dug deep into Aramis' pale, marble skin as she bit into him harder. It seemed at any moment his neck would snap leaving him as a corpse. But it didn't, and instead the warm, sticky liquid of blood began to drip down his throat tracing its way to his chest. The young detective gasped for breath while at the same time screaming in agonizing pain as all hope began to fade away. His sole mission to find Kira and bring him to justice was now nothing but a lost cause..._

It was no longer a lost cause however. L once again sat on the floor, in a dark room with a computer just in front of his feet. His eyes intensely focused on the information before him. After leaving Aramis at the Wammy House, L sought a way to catch up with the Kira Case. His life would feel incomplete otherwise. Not being able to complete one case was simply not an option for L. That had been his entire life: solving murders and bringing those to justice. If he were to let this one case pass by him it would mean that he had failed at everything he had been doing his entire life. His life would have been a waste.

The computer screen's light continued to illuminate the abyssal room. The setting comforted L as it reminded him of his life as a human. Until this case was over he was allowed to be content with his surroundings. However, the detective acknowledged that this would be his very last completed case. After all, he had a successor already and it was too late for him to take his old title back. Not to mention, it would be too risky for him to become a regular private eye. His gift in both intelligence and smell would cause suspicion especially since his successor, being either Near or Mello, knew him enough to identify his style of solving cases. His method of solving cases was another issue: he disliked the idea of working with others and coming face to face with his clients and suspects. Knowing L's arrogance he most likely would not be interested in taking lower cases either. No, finishing this one case was enough for him. At least, he hoped by the end of it all it would be enough for him.

A name, Mikami Teru, along with a photo ID and profile appeared on the screen. So, this was who they suspected as another Kira. If the suspicion were correct, that would mean that Mikami Teru possessed another Death Note. However, there was also this Takada Kiyomi. It was even more suspicious that a former CIA agent was one of Kiyomi's body guards. She was clearly a member of the new L's investigation team. L wondered how Light was handling all of this as well as how much information he actually knew. More importantly, what was Light planning now?

The best thing to do now was for L to send whoever was currently investigating the case all the information he had gathered during his own investigation. The only problem was his files were most likely either destroyed or in the hands of Light now. He would have to write it all over again from memory. If he could even recall all those memories. For all he knew, he could have forgotten many things about his human life once he was transformed though this seemed unlikely.

Before he could send the information, L needed to solve the last piece of the puzzle. The rule that stated if a person does not kill within thirteen days of the last entry, he or she will die. This was the only rule standing in his way. If L could figure out how Light was able to maneuver around that rule, the case would be solved in his eyes. It was a shame that L did not possess a Death Note in order to test this rule. For now, however, he would have to assume that the thirteen day rule was true.

If Kira was able to control the time of death during the time which criminals were dying every hour on the hour then perhaps Light had used the same method in order to out maneuver the thirteen day rule. If this was true, then that would mean Light wrote criminal's names beforehand but still left a thirteen day time gap in between the time he was confined to the time when criminals started dying again. But L could not recall any names written in the notebook that would fit that hypothesis. Plus, there was still the issue of Misa and how she was confined longer than Light yet she survived as well. Light definitely did not suspect Misa to be captured and he highly doubted Misa would be smart enough to think that far in advanced. The only way to capture them both was if the thirteen day rule was a fake and the only way to test this was to obtain a Death Note.

That was when the idea hatched into his mind. If no one could avoid being killed by using the Death Note, perhaps the Death Note was capable of killing beings that would arguably be considered dead. Was it possible that a Death Note could kill a vampire? Was the Death Note the answer to all his problems?

In a heartbeat, L was sending the information he had obtained to the new investigator. He then searched the internet for a hotel room in Japan. One that was preferably close to the investigation quarters of the Kira Case that Light was leading. All he had to do was assist either Mello or Near in any way he could and wait for them to obtain the Death Note from Light. Then once when he had the Death Note in his possession, he would write his own name down. Hopefully, this plan would work.

L arrived at the Teito Hotel sometime around twelve o'clock in the morning. It was strange being in the very same hotel he was in when he first arrived in Japan to solve the Kira Case. This time however, he was not only trying once again to bring Kira to justice but also attempting to find a way to destroy vampires in a less painful manner than tearing them limb from limb. This was his last chance to be free of this world and, for once, he hoped to God it worked.

_**Never Forgive**_

Eyes widening in disbelief, Light stared helplessly across from him. His heart was failing and he was surely going to die. This was fact. He had lost. It was hard for him to believe but he had lost. To be completely honest, he no longer cared. He just did not want to die. The warm blood from the gun shot wounds began to spread across his body. As his heart continued to tighten, he could not help but to stare in front of him.

It had to be a hallucination. There was no way this person could be standing a mere twenty feet in front of him. He had died some years ago. Was it a ghost perhaps? The figure did not appear to be transparent in anyway. Perhaps it was the lighting of the building. After all it was very dark, completely understandable. Or was it so dark because his own vision was becoming hazy? Too tired to think any longer, his heart soon coming to a complete stop, Light began to close his eyes. The last thoughts he had before he died: He can't be real. How is this possible? That cannot be him.

But it was. L, Light's sworn enemy since the day he chose to assume the role of Kira, was standing just a few feet away from him. The detective stared at the pathetic murderer as his heart began to fail.

_I told you I would win, Kira. _

But had he really won? Although Light was now dying and L was still walking the earth, was this still a victory? It did not feel like a victory for L. Despite the fact he had unofficially solved the case and assisted Near anonymously, L still could not help but to feel a sense of jealousy. Light, a murderer, was allowed to die when he was not. Kira was still able to have something that L longed for. Light did not understand how lucky he was. Being allowed to die and rest peacefully for the rest of eternity while L was forced to walk the Earth until who knew how long. Why was he allowed to be at rest, Light a criminal, no a murderer, while others like L were forced to stay on Earth and watch all of their loved ones die. Why were innocent people forced to live eternity alone unless they wished to have others suffer the same fate as their own? What L could not comprehend was why were those that saw killing as a sin were forced to kill others. After all, it was not as if a vampire had a choice of being turned or not. Yet in the end, Light had still won. Light was able to achieve something L could not. So enjoy it, Kira. Enjoy death because there are far worse things than death. Death is only the beginning.

It was then that a dark side began to take its toll. The side that L had often tried to suppress in his mind. This was the vampire side of L, the side that told him to kill the innocent woman who L had found in an alley just a few years before. Whether it was instinct or simply pure evil L was unsure. The evil was now feeding off of L's wish for revenge.

_Have you truly achieved revenge L?_

Light had been caught but was that enough? After all as L was questioning just moments ago it appeared that Light had received the "easy" way out. So perhaps there was something more he could do. Something that would quench his thirst of revenge both figuratively and literally...

The smell of Light's blood began to overwhelm L's nostrils. That was when the evil thought struck his mind: the idea of sucking Light dry. The ultimate revenge. It was a horrifying deed, one that was pure evil. Only vampires with no compassion for humans would think of something so vile. It would go against L's morals, what he had been fighting to preserve this entire time. All of his dignity would be gone. Then again, it was Light's fault that he had been turned in the first place. If Light had not attempted to kill him, L would have never been taken by Aramis. So why should he not suck out all of Light's blood? Why should he not put all his force down upon him, crushing every dead bone in his body?

Because he would not stoop so low as to suck a murderer dry let alone leave a body massacred. He would not allow such foul blood to come into his mouth. L would not become a Kira.

Before he could change his mind any more, L departed the building and made his way towards the warehouse where Near was still located. There was no telling how much time he had left before he could steal the Death Note from them. This was a moment of truth: just how powerful was the Death Note?

L opened the door to the warehouse. The only sound that could be heard was that of the fans circulating in the darkness. _Clunk... Clunk... Clunk. _L felt a group of eyes staring in his direction. To his surprise, none of them seemed to be able to recognize him due to his transformation. Whether it was because none of them wanted to believe it or they truly could not imagine this beautiful creature standing before them was once the world famous detective was uncertain. Perhaps they did know it was him but chose not to question it. After all, L was highly intelligent therefore it was not hard to come up with the conclusion that he had purposely faked his death to solve the case.

"Give me the Death Note," L said coolly. _Clunk. _

"Who are you?" Near asked, crouched down on the floor, holding the Death Note in his hands. L was not certain if Near was bluffing and knew perfectly well who he was or if Near was being sincere. _Clunk. _

"Allow me to use the Death Note," L said again. _Clunk_.

"Are you crazy? Like we would allow anyone to use this notebook again!" Aizawa shouted._Clunk. _

"I wish to use it on myself. Do not make me take it from you. I do not wish anyone harm."_Clunk. _

Before anyone could answer L's request, he was already running towards them. With a swift motion of his hand, he grabbed the Death Note from Near. He could hear that a few gunshots were fired however they had no effect on him. Without looking back, L proceeded out of the warehouse, leaving the investigation groups in confusion and utter silence. The only sound that was made was that of the fans._Clunk...Clunk...Clunk..._

Hands shaking slightly, L pressed a pen against the Death Note. In yet another secluded warehouse he crouched down as light seeped through the broken windows and entrances. Boxes of abandon cargo towered over the forever young detective. Slowly, he began to write across the cursed white pages of the Death Note.

_L Lawliet. _

Almost immediately afterwards, L opened his cell phone to view the time. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10..._

Just a few more seconds and his life could possibly end.

_11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20_

This should have happened years ago.

_21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30_

Ten more seconds, could this possibly take any longer?

_31, 32, 33_

He no longer had any regrets. He would be content with his life.

_34, 35, 36_

He hoped to God that this would work.

_37, 38, 39_

Please let the suffering go away! Let this work!

_40. _

L had shut his eyes on 40. He waited, waited for something to happen. He knew his heart would not stop, since it had stopped long ago, so perhaps he would just disappear into nothingness. Perhaps when he opened his eyes, he would be completely surrounded in darkness. Or it was possible that he would see Watari standing before him. Who knows, perhaps this was all a dream. Perhaps...

Terrified, L slowly opened his eyes. To his dismay, the warehouse looked no different than it had before he shut his eyes. It did not work. The Death Note had failed.

But L was in denial. Perhaps he needed to write the specifics down since he was indeed a vampire. He furiously scribbled his name again along with a quick scenario. But nothing happened. He tried again, and again, and again. Each time he wrote down his name, no matter how much he altered it, the result was the same. Nothing. Silence.

_Clunk...Clunk...Clunk..._

Frustrated, L began to tear out pages in the Death Note using all his strength. Within moments, the Death Note had been completely destroyed. But he was not satisfied. Out of anger, out of sadness, he screamed at the top of his lungs. He cried without any tears. This is the fate of L. There is no easy way out for him.


	8. A Cold October Day

_Hello again! Yeah, I updated this time rather quickly since I had a nice Thanksgiving Day break and random ideas came to my head as I was reading fan-fictions and watching anime. So yeah we can hopefully expect more updates for this story plus I am putting my other fan-fiction on hold. The only thing that I found depressing was my baby name site that I use to come up with characters' names changed everything on me! Jal is no longer a name so there goes that whole symbolism . I don not remember if I mentioned this but Jal, also known as L's new alias, means (or rather meant) "Wanderer" so it was perfect! _

_Okay, let's stop boring the readers with useless trivia. Here is the next chapter, have some things to say at the end, reviews are always welcome, if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask, and enjoy! _

* * *

**_Chapter Eight: A Cold October Day _**

**_L's Obsession_**

A few blocks away from the Brighton train station in England, down Buckingham Street, between house numbers twenty five and twenty six a small dark house stood. People were unsure if whether it really was a house or if it was the residents of either twenty five or twenty six's shed. The children that lived down the street wondered if the small house was full of tools or if someone actually lived there. Light was never visible through the tiny windows but sometimes children would swear that they saw someone walking around. Sometimes they would dare one another to walk towards the house and knock on the door. A very small amount of them actually mustered up the courage to knock but no one ever answered. So the house stood for years with no one going in and no one coming out.

Over the years, the house was rotting away. If anyone lived there, they certainly did not care what happened to the house. The house clearly wanted to be knocked down regardless if it would be rebuilt or just disappear off the face of the earth. The wood was now a dark brown, nearly black color and vines slowly spread across the surface. The stone steps that led up to the house were falling apart. It was so near destruction that people often forgot the house even existed. Soon, even the children stopped paying attention to the mysterious house and eventually the house was left alone in solitude.

L lived in this house, the house between 25 Buckingham Street and 26 Buckingham Street. He could not remember how many years he had spent living there. The only thing that he really cared about was he was just a few minutes away from the train station so he could get to Winchester easily. He had no idea why he wanted to be close to The Wammy House but for some reason it felt comforting knowing he was just a train ride away.

L paced around one of the rooms of his home as he stared down at the computer screen. It was opened to a word document with the title _A Guide to Vampirism._During his years in solitude the only thing he could do was write since he no longer was solving murders. He had written quite a few "fiction" novels about vampires. His previous novels were about how to recognize a vampire. Of course the world thought of it as a simple work of fiction but in reality L was warning people. He had been careful to mention that red eyes meant the vampire drank human blood and all sorts of other important facts. This new book, however, was for new vampires. It was a long shot but he hoped it would prevent _some _vampires from killing innocent lives. One could only hope.

After his first books were published, L had received a letter from the famous Carlisle he had heard about from Aro. L was puzzled by how Carlisle found out where L was living at first but even so he was glad to receive a letter from someone. In the letter, Carlisle wrote that what L was doing could be considered noble. Although people won't believe him, if anyone is in trouble with a vampire at least there was a chance they had some sort of reference. Plus, if other vampires read his novels perhaps they could understand to live in harmony with the humans instead of seeing them as breakfast. Carlisle also warned L of how the Volturi might respond to these actions but L had been hoping that the Volturi _would_respond though, unfortunately, they did not yet. The final statement Carlisle made was an invitation to live with the Cullens and become a member of their family. L, of course, wrote back to Carlisle declining his offer.

Since Carlisle's first letter, the two had been writing to each other ever since. The two had become sort of pen pals. L used most of Carlisle's theories in his stories and in return L elaborated on Carlisle's theories using his own knowledge and shared his results with his new friend. Carlisle would often send pictures of his family perhaps in hope that L would decide to move to America and join them. Unfortunately, not even his happy family could persuade L to move. A part of L wanted to be near Winchester, the only home he ever knew and he wanted to be in a reasonable distance of the Volturi.

In Carlisle's most recent letter, he informed L that the Volturi were becoming uneasy of his actions. He warned L to be cautious but this was what L had been counting on. L believed that if he finished this one book, it would set the Volturi off and after him. Which was why he was obsessed with completing this book. The sooner he finished it, the sooner he would come to see the Volturi's reaction.

After about an hour or so of vigorously typing, L looked out the window. It was a rainy, cloudy day. Perfect for a vampire to go outside. Yet L continued to look at his screen. After all, he could not bother himself with a simple enjoyment of taking a walk. However, just after looking out the window again, he soon realized that the reason why he looked out the window in the first place was because someone was standing in front of his house. At first, he thought it was just another one of those kids trying to see if anyone would answer the door. He soon realized, however, that the scent of this person was strangely familiar. The smell of junipers was filling his nostrils.

Despite the familiar scent, L decided to wait and see if the person would leave. From the window, L could tell it was a rather chilly day. Whoever this person was, they would most likely decide to leave eventually.

The person began to rasp at the door. L ignored it and continued to type. He made sure to hide himself when the person began to look through the windows. When the person stopped looking through the windows and came to the conclusion that no one was home, L continued to work. However, he soon realized that the person had not left for their scent was still strong in the air. They were waiting by the front door for him to return home. Who was this person? Why would they go through the trouble of waiting for him?

L decided to continue to ignore the person. They would leave eventually unless they wished to die of sickness from the cold. To keep his mind off the mysterious person, he continued to type. However, the idea that someone was standing in front of his door made him uneasy. He did not want them to attract attention to his home.

It was near dark, twilight was near its end, yet the person was still sitting at his doorstep. This person was very persistent whoever it was. If this person stayed outside any longer, they would become sick for sure. He took a deep sigh. Out of sympathy, L decided to rise from his spot and get the door. If this was a prank, he was going to hate himself for the rest of his never ending life.

Upon opening the door, the person jumped up slightly. L wondered if she had fallen asleep while waiting for someone to come. The girl immediately stood up and turned around. Her face was bright red from sitting in the cold for so long and her breath was clearly visible. Brown hair rested just below her chest. L was expecting the person to show at least a hint of anger having to wait outside for so long due to his ignorance. However, all this girl did was smile. L stared into her almond eyes. He knew he recognized this person but he could not quite place where he had seen her before. It was driving him mad yet all he could do was look confusingly down at her.

Without warning, the girl wrapped her arms around him. L felt his body tense as she squeezed him tightly. Her body was very cold, producing little heat. His own cold, hard body probably was not helping her either. L continued to stare down at her. Why was she hugging him? Who the hell was she? He tried to form words to ask her these questions but he simply could not.

"I'm so glad I finally found you," the girl said, _"Dad."_

**_Reunited _**

L's mind immediately froze at the words that came out of the girl's mouth. _Dad?_ Flabbergasted, L looked down at the oblivious girl. Tears were just starting to form under the girl's eyes. Shit. The last thing he needed was someone crying in front of his house let alone claiming to be his daughter that he never had.

"Why did you have to drop me off at The Wammy House? Why didn't you take me with you?" the girl asked. Shit. Now he knew who this girl was. Why had it not been so obvious before? This was the girl he saved from the Volturi. Had time gone by that fast? The girl he remembered was not even four yet this girl had to be at least thirteen. At least ten years had to have gone by since that day. Was it really that long ago? More importantly, how did this girl find him? Why did she think he was her father? Could she not remember her own parents? Had his appearance and strange features caused her to forget her real parents and only remember him? What had he done! This was not supposed to happen. He never wanted something like this to happen.

L sighed deeply. The first thing to do was to get her out of the cold before she froze to death. He could not take her inside his house: his books were all over the place plus the letters from Carlisle. With a graceful motion of his hand, he grabbed a brown coat hanging by the door. Although the cold did not disturb him, he needed one to fool others, making them think he was a normal human.

"Come with me," he said bluntly. The girl looked up at him and let go. L placed his feet in the shoes that rested next to the door and began to walk away from the house and towards the street. The girl followed behind him. She stayed a few feet behind him at first, as if afraid to make further contact with him. Perhaps the way he addressed her had scared her. But he could not think about that now. He needed to think what to tell this girl. Did he have the heart to tell her that her real parents died long ago? That her real dad was long gone. If he did tell the truth, would she press him for how they died? What would he tell her? He knew he could not tell her how they really died. Although that would most likely get him killed by the Volturi, he could not put her in danger. After all, he saved her from them once; it would be all a waste if she were to die in the hands of the bloodsuckers.

"Where are we going?" she asked. In truth, he had no idea.

"Just stay close to me," he replied. He wouldn't want her getting lost in the city. How the hell she even got permission to leave The Wammy Housewas beyond him. They needed to watch the children there better.

Her arms wrapping around his own startled him for a moment. She was now more cold than scared. Unfortunately for her, he had no warmth to give. Aramis had been right: what was he thinking when he saved her? She had probably been all alone at the orphanage like he himself was at one point. Except he eventually had Watari at his side while she did not. She had probably been waiting for this day like a normal child waits for Christmas every year. Now he would have to tell her that her waiting was all for nothing because he was not her father. What kind of fucking world was this? There definitely was no God because God would not allow something like this to happen. L gazed up at the sky and saw that the twilight was now completely gone. This truly was a dark day.

L decided to take her into a cafe. He led her towards the back of the cafe where they would not be disturbed in their conversation. After he bought himself a coffee and her a hot chocolate, L walked back to the table. He set his shoes down underneath the table and rested his feet against his chair. The girl raised an eyebrow for a moment but soon ignored it and sat in her own seat. She took a sip of her hot chocolate and watched as L began to fill his coffee with sugar cube after sugar cube.

"My name is Kaia," she said as L was taking a sip of his sugar filled coffee. He immediately stopped drinking his coffee, looking at her gravely. Placing his coffee cup down on the table, he continued to stare at her, wondering what he should say next.

"My name is Jal," he replied. He had nearly forgotten his "new" name. "What I want to know Kaia is how exactly you were able to locate me." Kaia looked slightly disappointed at the fact that L was speaking so formally to her.

"Well, when I was old enough to talk and understand, the people at the orphanage would ask me if I could remember my parents. I told them I remembered my dad bringing me to the orphanage with a lady. They asked me if I remembered what he looked like. I drew a picture of you and described you as best I could but when I showed it to them they said I must have been mistaken. Then about three years ago, a friend of yours, Near, told me that he saw you. I've been trying to find you ever since with Near's help."

"I see," L said. So, Near did recognize him when he entered the warehouse. That was comforting.

"He had a feeling you might be in trouble but he wouldn't say why."

"I am perfectly fine. You can tell Near there is no need to worry."

"Oh...but...see I was wondering if I could stay with you," Kaia said hopefully.

"I'm afraid you cannot."

"But...but...I promise not to cause any trouble. Please, please let me stay with you," she pleaded. L could see that her eyes were starting to fill with tears again. Deep down, he did not want to say "no" but he knew that it was impossible. There was no way he could keep his vampirism a secret with her living in the same house. Besides, she most likely would not want to stay with him after she found out who he really was.

"Listen to me Kaia. I am not your father. Your parents died a long time ago. I did not even know them. I saved you and I brought you to The Wammy House because I could not take care of you and I still cannot." L waited patiently for her response. To his surprise, she did not cry. She simply looked down at her hot chocolate in dismay. L shifted uneasily at her silence and unhappiness. This was difficult. How the hell was he supposed to deal with this? He barely remembered his own parents.

Kaia fiddled with her cup of hot chocolate most likely fighting back tears in the process. L continued to observe her, wondering what he should say or if he should say anything at all.

"How old are you?" was the only thing L could think of. Kaia looked up from her hot chocolate, confused for a moment.

"I'm fourteen."

"I see," L responded.

"I'm going to be fifteen soon. Well at least according to The Wammy House. You don't know when my birthday is, do you?"

"I'm afraid not," L said, shaking his head. The cafe was filled with silence once more. L did not like the way this conversation was going, if it could even be called a conversation. He was sure it was a disappointment to Kaia as well. Perhaps the best thing to do was to take Kaia back to the train station and pretend this never happened.

"Why do live in that house?" Kaia asked. L was startled for a moment; he was not used to people interrupting his thoughts.

"So that people will leave me alone."

"What's your job?"

"I write and before that I used to be a detective."

"I'm training to become a detective." L was surprised for a moment. It was only a few moments ago that she was holding back tears but now they were talking as if nothing happened. Perhaps she had felt the awkwardness before as well.

"No surprise there."

"Did you grow up in The Wammy House too?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did."

"Did you ever meet the man who founded the orphanage? They told me he died a few years before I was brought in."

"Yes, he was a very good friend of mine," L said as he wondered just how many more questions Kaia was going to ask. That was when he noticed Kaia's expression changed and her eyes looked gravely into his own.

"May I ask you something on a more serious note?" she asked.

"Ask away," L replied showing no sign of fear despite the fact he was afraid of what she might ask. She was, after all, supposedly training to become a detective. He could not take her observations lightly.

"You said before my parents died a long time ago and you saved me. Why didn't you save them too? What happened to my parents?" L relaxed a little at the question. This girl was too preoccupied with her parents to notice the fact that L was cold and hard and had no heart beat whatsoever. At least this question was easier to lie about. No, lying was the wrong term; perhaps the correct way to describe it was it was easier to leave out the issue of vampires.

"Kaia, I will tell you what happened to your parents on one condition. Promise me that you will not get involved with what I am about to tell you in any way or form. Do you understand?" She nodded. L took another sip of his coffee and sighed. "Your parents were murdered. They and a number of other innocent people. My comrade and I were just leaving the murderers' household when you and your parents walked in. When the owner's of the house were not looking, I took you away. The rest you already know."

"If my parents were murdered why haven't the murderers been caught yet?" Kaia asked bitterly.

"Because there is no evidence against them. They have been doing this for years and they will continue to murder people for many more. I cannot stop them. I am only one man and this is an entire group of people. Believe me; if I could have stopped them I would have done it years ago."

"But we can do it together. We can contact Near and he can help us too—"

"No, absolutely not," L replied sternly, "Remember what you promised. You cannot get involved with any of this. There is no way we can stop them. I understand that you want to avenge your parents' deaths but listen to me when I tell you not to get involved. Vengeance won't bring them back. It will do nothing but cause you more pain." Kaia slumped back in her seat. She knew he was right, and there was nothing she could say to change his mind. Yet for some reason, the fact that he showed concern comforted her.

"Why did you save me?" Kaia finally asked. L paused for a moment before answering her question. He needed time to think about his answer. Unfortunately, the answer was still the same as it had been approximately ten years ago.

"I've asked myself that same question many times and I always seem to come to the same conclusion. I do not know. I wish I did know but I do not. I have often asked myself if it was the right thing to do, if you would truly be happy..."

L stared out the window, forgetting to talk aloud, becoming lost in his pondering thoughts. The question he had been asking himself over and over again after he dropped Kaia at The Wammy Housestill had not been answered. He had no idea if he had done the right thing and by the looks of it, it seemed like he had failed. Aramis had been right: the girl remained alone her entire life. As these thoughts continued to flood his mind, L noticed that it was now very dark outside. They could not have been talking for more than an hour. Then again, time was just an illusion.

"I should get you back to the train station," L said.

"Do you think I could stay with you tonight?" Kaia asked.

"No, you will be better off if you go back to The Wammy Houseas soon as possible." L rose from his seat, putting his shoes back on. Kaia got up from her seat as well. Together, the two ventured out of the cafe towards the train station. L kept debating whether he should allow Kaia to get on a train by herself at this late an hour. Perhaps he should go with her. No, that was not possible. If he went with her, it would risk being spotted by someone at the orphanage. Still...

Once again L's train of thought was startled as Kaia held onto his arm again. The two walked together in silence. It was then that L began to wonder if it was such a bad thing to have her around. But what was he thinking? She would eventually find out about the vampires and this would put her into serious danger. Then again, the longing for some sort of companionship would be filled. The two souls would no longer be alone. But what would happen when she would finally die and he would remain. No, the best thing to do would be to cut all further contact with her. What a mess he had made of things.

L paid for her ticket back to Winchester. The train was not to arrive for another ten minutes or so. The two sat down on a bench to wait for the train.

"You have your ticket?" L said bluntly.

"Yes," Kaia answered, "Are you sure you don't want to come back to The Wammy House?"

"I do not think that would be such a good idea."

"Hey Jal..." Kaia trailed off.

"What is it?"

"About what you said before...about how you weren't sure if you had made the right decision when it came to saving me...well I think you did and I'm glad that you saved me." L froze at this statement. So he had made the right decision after all. After all the pain and suffering he had gone through at least he did one thing right. He was able to save another one's life and she was able to grow up and have a normal life. As the wind blew softly passed the two, Kaia rested her head against his shoulder as if soaking in the last moments she had with who she thought was her father just a few hours prior. This time, L did not stir in any way or form. He simply continued to stare up at the night sky. The stars twinkled down upon them and for the first time in many years, L was content with himself. He was able to do at least one good thing while being a vampire. That was good enough for him.

As the train arrived, Kaia sat up. Both she and L rose from their seats and walked towards the train.

"Thank you for taking me to the cafe," Kaia said.

"It was no trouble. I am glad I was able to meet you. Take care of yourself, Kaia," L said as he patted her head. She smiled and began to walk towards the train entrance. Just before the train door closed, Kaia called out to L.

"Hey I almost forgot, Aramis says she misses you!" Kaia shouted. L's eyes immediately widened at the sound of the vile woman's name. No, it couldn't be...

"How do you know Aramis?" L shouted back, the panic in his voice being drained from the noises surrounding them.

"She's the one who told me where I could find you! She—" but Kaia never got to finish her statement as the train door closed in front of her. L calmly waited for the train to depart, thoughts racing through his head. Kaia looked out the window until the train was out of L's eyesight. Almost immediately afterwards, L began to walk back towards his house. That bitch was planning something and was using Kaia in the process. He needed to contact Carlisle to figure out what was going on. Alice should be able to assist him. He needed to find out before it was too late.

_Kaia I am sorry but it looks like I got you involved after all. _

* * *

_Again useless trivia: they took Kaia's original name off the baby name site and I spent hours looking for it in vain. Her name originally meant "destiny" or something about paths intertwined I don't remember it exactly. Her name now means "pure" which I don't think is as cool as paths intertwined but oh well. I would also like to remind everyone that there are no pairings with L in this fan fiction...I know what some of you are thinking_


	9. Loneliness

_Hello, I am here with another update. And I don't really have much to say so enjoy. _**  
**

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: Loneliness**_

_**A Train Ride to Winchester**_

L paced around his room impatiently, keeping his eyes focused on the computer monitor. He could not remember the last time he had been this agitated. To keep himself calm, he ate a cookie despite the fact he knew he would have to discard it later. He had nearly broken his keyboard before, forgetting his own strength.

Finally, the sound he had been waiting to hear. He had received an email. Nearly breaking his computer again, L scrambled towards his mailbox and opened the new email from Carlisle. Hopefully some of the mystery would be solved. He was sure Aramis was planning something but what; he had no clue. L just hoped Kaia's part in the plan was finished.

_Dear Jal, _

_You were right after all, Aramis is planning something. Unfortunately, Alice is not entirely sure what it is. I am afraid there is even more terrible news. The Volturi have found out about Kaia. They are deciding whether or not to destroy her. We can guess that this was all Aramis' doing. I am so sorry Jal, but I wish you the best of luck. _

_Carlisle _

The corner of his lip twitched slightly as he read the email. This was _not _what he expected. Damn it! Why was this happening? Just when he thought he had done something good, it turned out he had only made things worse. There was nothing he could do to stop it. The Volturi would ultimately decide to destroy her, this was inevitable. Any day she could end up disappearing from The Wammy House forever. Everything he had done to save her would now be in vain.

_Damn it!_

With a swift motion of his arm, L punched into the wall. His marble skin crashed against the material of the wall. If he were human, his knuckles would be cracking and his fist would be covered in blood. L removed his hand from the wall, a large dent remaining. He panted even though there was no reason to. He wanted something to remove the anger, to take the stress away. Those fucking bloodsuckers! She was only fourteen. How could they have the heart to do something so cruel?

There had to be something he could do. He could take her away from The Wammy House. They could escape but in return they would be forced to run for the rest of their lives. Well, for the rest of her life. But that was fine, he could deal with that. It was the only way to save her. He had to save her, no matter what.

Before he could change his mind, L grabbed his coat once more and headed out the door. If he could, he would have ran as fast as the wind but he did not want to risk anyone seeing him. As L continued to walk briskly, his breath became visible in front of him. If his heart was still functioning, it would have been beating rapidly now. Before he could realize it, L had already reached the train station. After purchasing his ticket for Winchester, he took a seat close to the window. He was too agitated to remember that he had to sit with his bare feet touching the edge of the seat. In fact, he did not even take off his shoes which he despised. L simply sat down like any other person would and stared out the window.

There was one thing that he still did not understand. Why did he care so much? Here he thought he would never see the girl he saved years ago ever again. But he had and now he found himself caring once more. His logic was becoming completely irrational. A part of him knew this was all a lost cause. There was no way to escape the Volturi. Both he and Kaia would most probably be killed in the end. Yet, why was he doing this? Why was he still trying? Why did he want to try and save her despite the slim chance of success?

"_Because I would hate myself for the rest of my life if I did not try," _L answered in his head. That still, however, did not answer the most important question. The question of why did he care about Kaia. After all, they hadn't seen each other in years and she barely remembered him. After he had dropped her off at The Wammy House he no longer cared about what happened to her. Or had he? Perhaps the reason why he moved to Brighton after the Death Note failed him was because he knew she was only a train ride away. Perhaps this entire time, he really did care. But why?

This entire time he had been alone. When he was a human, he had at least one friend. Mr. Wammy had been L's companion for as long as he could remember. Although he rarely showed his emotions, Mr. Wammy's presence had always comforted him especially when memories of his past awakened. The last time his memories had overwhelmed him was when he attempted to get some sleep the night before he was turned. L remembered feeling completely lost, so lost that he trudged to Mr. Wammy's office. As soon as he had stepped into the room, Quillsh must have seen the lost look on his face. He could imagine himself looking down at the ground and he imagined Mr. Wammy comparing L to a child waking up from a nightmare. In a way, he had been waking up from a nightmare: a nightmare of his past.

"_Well, what will you do Ryuzaki?" _Mr. Wammy had asked him gently. L knew at that moment that if he wanted to, he could talk about his memories with Mr. Wammy. He knew that Mr. Wammy would comfort him if he wanted that sort of love and affection. However, L had chosen not to share his feelings. The fact that Mr. Wammy was willing to be a father to him was enough comfort. He knew that if he ever needed it, he could always depend on Mr. Wammy.

However, when Mr. Wammy was killed, L was alone. He was a lost soul. The time in his life when he needed comfort, when he wanted love, there was no one to give it to him. He was forced to struggle on his own without any guidance whatsoever. Then he met Kaia for the first time. Perhaps the reason why he cared so much was because he hoped that Kaia would fill the empty space inside of him. The space that wanted to love and be loved whether it was by a father, mother, lover, or child. He _wanted_someone to care about him and he wanted to care about them too. And he did. He cared about Kaia like a father is supposed to care for his children and he wanted to protect her no matter what.

As L continued to stare out the window of the train, his eyes slowly began to close. Although it was unnecessary to sleep, he wanted to close his eyes and imagine a life without chaos. Mr. Wammy, Kaia, and himself sat under a cherry blossom tree with petals falling down on all three of them as they laughed together: as a family.

_**The Loneliness That Fills My Heart**_

_October 25__th_

_It's been nearly a week since I went to meet my father. Well, he wasn't really my father. His name is Jal and he's living in Brighton, not too far from The Wammy House. I was able to find out he saved me from a group of people. Unfortunately, he was not able to save my parents. Even so, I'm glad to be alive now and I'm also glad I was able to meet him. It's strange but although I know Jal is not my father, for some reason I still think of him as my father. I mean, he's the only person I can remember from when I was little. And when I met him, he was just the way I remembered him. It was as if he had been preserved from all those years ago. His hair was still messy and black and when I sat next to him, his body felt cold and hard despite the fact he was wearing a coat. His breath smelled the same as it did years ago: sweet almost like cake. The only thing that changed was his dark eyes no longer had a red rim but an ember one instead. _

_Yet, despite his appearance (he is what most of the girls would call drop-dead-gorgeous) he seemed very sad about something the entire time. I don't think I ever met a person who looked so lonely. I was hoping that I could live with him but I guess he wanted to be alone for his own reasons. Still, I really wish I could see him again. For some reason, I didn't feel as lonely as I usually do when I was around him. Hopefully he'll change his mind and come visit. _

Kaia placed her pen down and closed her journal. After hiding her journal in a drawer of her desk, Kaia pushed her chair back. She stared out into a daze for a few minutes before a knock at the door startled her. Kaia turned to find one of her classmates waiting by the door.

"Hey Kaia, there's someone at the entrance asking for you," the boy said. Kaia looked up for a moment, confused.

_Someone...is asking for me? _

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

L stood towards the entrance with one of the workers at the orphanage. The woman was waiting for the paperwork to arrive. L, however, had different plans. This was taking way too long for his taste. He needed to get Kaia out of the orphanage as fast as possible.

"Perhaps you could send me the paperwork through the mail. I can give you my address," L offered however the lady was shaking her head.

"I'm afraid that won't work. We have to make sure your residence is suitable for the child," she answered.

"Allow me to take her out for the day then?" L continued to persuade. Fortunately for him, his sweet smelling breath and handsome figure was starting to distract her.

"Well...I suppose we could give you the paperwork to sign for today and when you bring her back we can settle the rest of this," the woman finally agreed.

"Thank you, I can't tell you how grateful I am," L replied politely. Just as they had finished their conversation, Kaia was walking down the hall. As soon as she saw L at the other end, she immediately began to run towards him.

"Jal!?" she exclaimed as she continued to run. L simply smiled. It was strange; he hadn't smiled in a long time. It felt good to smile. In a few moments, Kaia was wrapping her arms around L, squeezing his cold, hard body. L simply patted her head. Happiness was quickly filling his entire body as her warmth tickled his frozen heart. It was now crystal clear: he had to protect Kaia even if it meant his own demise. "What are you doing here Jal?" Kaia asked excitedly as she let go of L.

"Well, I thought you might like to leave the orphanage for the day," L answered. Kaia's eyes widened at the thought of leaving the orphanage with permission for the day. It was strange but Jal seemed different than when she had first met him. It was almost as if he was a different person. Either way, Kaia was happy.

"I'm going to go get my coat," Kaia told him as she was about to run back towards her room.

"Actually, I would prefer if we left now," L said flatly. Kaia looked up at him, slightly confused. L continued to stare down at her, attempting to communicate with her without saying anything out loud. It took her a few moments to realize that something was wrong. She nodded gravely in agreement while at the same time wondering what was going on. Just as they had come to a conclusion, the woman handed L the paperwork. "Thank you very much. I'll be sure to fill these out today," he said still acting cheerful towards the woman as though nothing was wrong.

L led Kaia out of the orphanage and into the brisk outdoors. Kaia shivered slightly as she stepped out into the cold. She followed L as he began to lead her towards a sleek black car. L opened the passenger side door for her. He then placed the paperwork in the back seat and got in himself. As soon as he entered the vehicle, it was as if L had been transformed again. The gloomy expression on his face returned once more and Kaia wondered if his previous actions had all been an act. What she did not know was the reason why L had suddenly changed expression was because the realization of failure in this attempt had resurfaced. In addition, the paperwork that now sat in the back of the car was haunting him. There was no need to actually sign them but he wondered if it was the right thing to do. Should he sign the adoption papers? With a twist of the ignition key, the car started. Kaia looked back at the orphanage one more time before the car drove out of the entrance gate and towards the street.

"Hey, Jal, why did you really come for me?" Kaia asked. L sighed, wondering if he really should tell her the truth. What a stupid debate: the truth was unavoidable.

"I have reason to believe that the people who killed your parents are now after you," L answered.

"But why?" Kaia asked nervously.

"It seems that they have found out about how I saved you. I have reason to believe that the woman who told you where I was is responsible for all of this."

"So where are we going?"

"I'm taking you as far away from here as possible. That is why I purchased this car as soon as I arrived in Winchester." L failed to mention that instead of "purchasing" the car, in reality he stole it. That was another reason why they had to leave as soon as possible.

"Are they coming after you too?" Kaia asked.

"That, I do not know and to be honest, I don't care."

The rest of the car ride was silent. The day began to shift and before the two knew it, twilight was near. The paperwork still continued to haunt L throughout the entire ride. He desperately wanted to tell Kaia his feelings: how she seemed to fill the loneliness inside of him and how he cared about her the moment he saw her. But most of all, he wanted to adopt her. It was strange, when he was a human he never wanted to take the responsibility of a parent but now, he wanted it more than ever. Now, he regretted not keeping her with him in the first place. He wanted to see her grow and become the girl she was today. He wanted to watch her go to school for the first time and watch her ride her bike down the street. Why these feelings were getting stronger, he had no idea but he wanted more than ever to be with her for the rest of her life. However, he could not show those feelings for some reason. All he could do was stare at the road, not saying a word to her. Perhaps it was because he was afraid of what she might say. There was always a chance she could say "no". After all, he was the man who allowed her real parents to die and who was now the reason why she had to leave The Wammy House.

"So, did you get into trouble when you returned to The Wammy House?" L asked, wanting to keep his mind off of his previous thoughts. Kaia looked over to him, glad that he was talking again.

"No," she said shaking her head, "no one even realized that I was gone."

"I see," was all L could say.

"I still don't get it," Kaia said as L shifted his gaze towards her briefly, "Why would you save me, Jal? If those people weren't after you, then why did you bother coming to get me?" The question had been bothering her during the entire ride. She was hoping he would tell her that he cared about her just as she did him.

"I..." L began, "I don't know." He was still too afraid to tell the truth. L had been insecure of his emotions for years; it was not that easy to suddenly tell someone the truth.

"You said the same thing last time. But there has to be a reason. You wouldn't do it if there was no reason behind it."

"If I had a reason I would tell you," he lied through his teeth.

"That's a lie! You have to have a reason. Why can't you just tell me the truth?" At that moment, L slammed on the breaks and the car slid to the side of the road. Within a few moments, the car had come to a complete stop. Kaia began to pant as a reaction to the sudden movement of the car. Her heart was racing rapidly as she looked over towards L who was resting his head on the steering wheel. She noticed his hands were still gripping the steering wheel, trembling. "Jal..." she said quietly.

"I may not look it, but I am very old Kaia. I've never told anyone my feelings nor have I ever let my emotions get in the way of my judgment. But then, many years ago, something happened to me, something that I am not allowed to tell you," L said. It was then that he rolled up his sleeve, revealing the many scars he had received from Aramis years ago. He further pulled down his jacket to show Kaia the first bite mark he had received on his throat. All his marks had transformed his skin to a milky white color. L then placed his hand gently on his neck as the memories began to resurface. "I don't know why but for some reason this event changed me. It made me realize how much I had missed out on life. Although I was a detective I was an empty detective. And when my friend Mr. Wammy died, I was completely alone. But then I met you. The reason why I saved you then and the reason why I am saving you now is because..." his voice trailed off as he gripped onto the steering wheel harder. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

L stopped at a muffled sound. He looked over towards where Kaia was sitting and found her crying. L was shocked at the fact that she was crying for him. No one had ever shown that sort of love towards him before. L looked back at the steering wheel, his body less tense than before.

"There's no need to cry," he said lowly. Yet Kaia continued to cry as she moved over towards him, resting her head on his chest.

"I don't want to be alone anymore either..." Kaia murmured. L rested his back against the car seat as Kaia's cries began to slowly subside. So, this is what it felt like to be loved. What a strange feeling it was. L had never felt this kind of warmth before. If he could, L would not mind spending the rest of eternity in this position. Despite the fact that L knew they needed to be moving on, he continued to rest and silently stroked Kaia's hair.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

It was nearly two thirty in the morning. Kaia was fast asleep on one of the beds of their motel room. She would only be able to get about an hour or two's worth of sleep before they would have to start driving again. L did not know when the next pit stop would be or if there would even be another one. The blank paperwork from the day before was piled up neatly on a table. L stared at it from across the room as though he and the paperwork were sworn enemies.

Eventually, at about two forty five, L gave in and began to walk towards the table where the paperwork lay.

_Kaia, I don't know what will end up happening to you or to me. But I do know that because of you, I want to live. This entire time I've been doing everything I could to try to destroy myself. Yet despite all the pain I've been through, if we make it through this, I want to give this vampirism a chance. I want to start anew as a family. Even if we don't make it through this, there is still something I can do or rather something that I want to do: for you. I want to take away the loneliness that has been inside of you and me. So I'm going to sign these papers. I'm going to adopt you. Even if it isn't official, I know it will make you happy. _

_And that's all I want. _

L sat with his feet against the chair, scratching his head occasionally, as he silently signed the papers that lay in front of him; it was not until after he finished that he placed the official certificate with his signature on it inside his pocket.


	10. Returning to the Past

_Well, I have updated once again. I keep forgetting, but thank you all for your reviews! And adding this story to your favorites and what not. It's very much appreciated! Let's see...yes someone mentioned the relationship between L and Kaia. My inspiration comes from Air or at least part of it does. So yeah about this chapter...umm well to be totally honest I didn't like writing this part. Let's just say I don't like talking about inappropriate...things...so if the wording is a bit awkward that's because it was awkward for me to write it lol. Oh yeah and I know it's a little shorter than some of the other chapters but don't worry, the next one is longer. Enjoy this chapter, reviews are encouraged, questions are welcomed and yeah!_

* * *

_**Chapter Ten: Returning to the Past**_

_**Child of the Moon Returns**_

"How much longer are we going to drive Jal?" Kaia asked as she stretched in her seat.

"We have to keep moving; we lost a lot of time yesterday," Jal answered.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"I was thinking Iceland."

"That's not funny, Jal."

"I was being serious."

"Why can't we just take a plane somewhere?" Kaia asked impatiently.

"Because we would risk getting on a plane with one of them. We would be trapped. It's too risky. If anything, we'd need to take a private plane."

"So why don't we just do that?"

"We _are _doing that. I have a private plane located in Iceland. We're going to take that plane and head for America. I have some friends there who might be able to help us."

"Why do you have a private plane in Iceland?" Kaia asked.

"I have many private planes. The one located in Iceland is the most convenient for us," L replied. The airport in Iceland would be the easiest to bypass. After all, the airports located in England would most likely be aware of the fact that L had disappeared years ago. L also was not willing to risk running into the Volturi on the way to the mainland of Europe just to get on a plane that was closer. Plus, he imagined the Volturi may swim after them if they got on a boat. They would eventually have to get on a boat anyway but it was much safer up north away from the direction of Italy.

"You must have been a very famous detective," Kaia said.

"I wouldn't say famous," L said.

"Did you know L? I mean, the first L, the one who began working on the Kira Case." L stopped for a moment, unsure if Kaia was attempting to imply something or if she was simply asking an innocent question. Either way, he would have to lie.

"We grew up together in The Wammy House."

"I heard he was a great detective." L simply nodded in agreement at this comment. "I heard they never found his body but I remember visiting his grave anyway."

"Didn't he die in Japan?" L said coolly while at the same time wondering what she was talking about.

"Yeah but they moved the graves shortly after. Now they're near The Wammy House."

"I see." L looked through his rear view mirror. A small white car was just behind him. The rest of the road was empty. He stared at this car for a moment before continuing to converse with Kaia.

L continued to drive for the rest of the day. Kaia was persistent; every five minutes she requested that the two stop to take a break. Unfortunately for her, L declined that request each time. He would never give her a clear reason as to why they could not stop other than "we need to keep moving". At times, he even forgot to stop and buy her lunch since food was unnecessary for him.

Kaia was now sleeping soundlessly in the passenger's seat. The digital clock in the car read eleven o'clock. L calmly looked through his rear view mirror once more. Sighing, he pulled the car over and allowed it to come to a complete stop.

Getting out of the car, L waited for the small white car to pull over as well. He could not see who was stepping out of the car at first for the headlights were covering the person's identity. Not to his surprise, a woman with piercing red eyes stood before him.

"Hey Jal!" Aramis exclaimed. L did not respond. He simply continued to stare at her. Offended by the utter silence, Aramis turned away. "A simple hello would have been nice you know."

"You do not deserve a "hello" or any welcome for that matter." Aramis stopped for a moment, taken aback by his statement.

"Well, aren't you the least bit surprised?" Aramis asked, quickly recovering.

"You didn't think I would notice you following me for the past ten hours," L said flatly.

"Hmm, it seems I forgot just how smart you are."

"What do you want Aramis?" L snarled.

"Nothing. I just thought you should know the Volturi are on their way."

"Thanks for the tip," L said sarcastically, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be going." Just as he was about to walk back towards the other side of his car, something caught Aramis' attention.

"Oh I should say hi to Kaia before I go!" Aramis exclaimed as she reached to open Kaia's passenger door. Before she had a chance to disturb her, L snatched Aramis' wrist. He gripped it as tightly as he could. L had forgotten how hard vampire's skin felt being so used to human flesh. Kaia's hands were soft and fragile however this wrist he was now holding was nothing more than marble. The chill Aramis' skin sent on L startled for a moment as well. He had already gotten use to the warmth that Kaia's body released. L found himself gripping Aramis' wrist even harder, almost angry at the fact that he had to hold onto something so cold.

"If you go near her, I'll fucking kill you," L said lowly as his lower chest began to rumble. Aramis smirked at this.

"Well touchy aren't we? There's no need to act so angry," Aramis said lightly.

"I have every reason to be angry," L was furious now, "Do you have any idea what you have done? Do you know how much danger you have put her in?"

"If anything, you should be thanking me, Jal. If it wasn't for me, you would have never met her again," Aramis said calmly.

"I would rather have it the way it was before. At least she wasn't in any danger then."

"Really? I don't think so. I think you like the way things turned out."

"That's not the point! You put an innocent child in danger, what the fuck were you thinking?" L nearly screamed.

"Watch the language Jal," Aramis teased, "and if you want the truth, I did it to get back at you for leaving me at the orphanage." Without thinking, L threw Aramis' wrist as hard as he could away from himself. He then walked towards his car door and began to open it.

"Where are you going? You can't possibly think you'll be able to outrun the Volturi!" L paused for a moment.

"I don't know if I can, but I am going to try," L replied, "Goodbye Aramis."

"I see, so you're just going to leave me again."

"Yes, I am."

"You fucking suck Jal," Aramis said bitterly.

"Well you're no Little Miss Perfect yourself," L replied coldly.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Aramis mumbled to herself along with a few more curses. She knew of course that L would hear anyway. L knew this too and figured the least he could do was go along with whatever it is she was trying to do.

"What are you talking about?" he sighed. The two stared at one another for a moment before Aramis finally spoke.

"I love you."

_**The Child of the Moon's Story **_

The words that were uttered out of Aramis' mouth completely shocked L. Despite his shock, L continued to show no emotion in his facial expressions. He simply stared into Aramis' eyes to see if she was being sincere or just her usual manipulative self.

"You're lying," L said flatly.

"I am not; you don't know the half of it. I have been a vampire for hundreds of years without a companion at all. Even when I wasn't a vampire, I never had anyone to care about."

"If you want to tell me your entire sob story, at least start from the beginning," L said. Aramis shot a glare at him for a moment before realizing that he was right. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"I was living in America during what is now known as the Salem Witch Trials. I lived a perfect, content life. There was just one problem: I hated all the rules. I hated being religious, I hated worshipping, I hated everything. I wanted to be free to do whatever I pleased. In defiance, I broke the biggest rule I could think of: sex before marriage. I fucked anyone my heart desired.

Of course that meant I was one of the first people to be accused of witchcraft. Those men didn't have the balls to admit they had sex with me because they wanted to. Instead, they claimed I possessed them with my supernatural powers. My parents disowned me and I was the laughing stock of the town.

Lucky for me, just before I was arrested, I went to a gentlemen's house. He didn't have any wife so I didn't feel guilty at all. He was strikingly gorgeous and pale as the moonlight. You can guess what he was. While I was asleep, the bastard bit me and left me to die. I survived of course. I guess because I was accused of witchcraft my power is I can see other supernatural beings instantly.

Anyway, I soon had to flee Salem, so I moved to England. Europe was always my style. Since I couldn't go out during the day, I was completely bored. That is why at night I was wild. I became a prostitute. I would lure men with my new looks and when I was done fucking them, I would discard them. Usually while they were sleeping, this way they had no idea what hit them.

I did that for a good many years until I came across your scent. I loved it so much; I decided to change you into a vampire. I figured we could be mates. As I followed you I began to love your scent even more. When I finally did change you, I couldn't wait to become mates. You became very attractive. But then you ran off. So naturally I wanted to get back at you. I went to the Volturi and told them everything. I told them about how you rescued that girl when they were not looking. Then, I found you and went back to the orphanage. I told Kaia where you were because I knew you would be crushed when you found out the Volturi were going to most likely kill her. But I did that all because I love you, Jal."

When she was finished, L could not help but to smile a little. Aramis had never been in love. She never knew what it felt like when someone cared about her and showed kindness to her. Yet she thought she did. She was so naive. L, on the other hand, had found people who cared about him and he cared about them too. He had won. For once, there was something Aramis could not take away from him.

"Aramis, I do not think you know what love is. What you have just told me is not love but merely some sort of means to cease your boredom." It was then that L entered his car. He shut the door as lightly as possible so that he would not wake up Kaia. Aramis tapped on the window to signal for L to pull the window down. L did so and held up a hand to silence her. He waited a moment, gathering his thoughts.

"...Aramis, I never want to see your face again. As I said before, if my daughter gets hurt because of this, I will hunt you down and I will eliminate you." Aramis looked towards the passenger seat where Kaia was sleeping.

"Your...daughter?" she said, confused.

"Yes, my daughter," L repeated before he pulled up the window. He pulled away from where Aramis was standing and sped off. The sudden motion of the car caused Kaia to awake. She looked around her surroundings, completely disoriented.

"Jal, where are we?" she asked quietly as she looked out the window.

"We still have a ways to go. Go back to sleep."

"Hey, it's that woman...what's she doing here?" Kaia asked, noticing Aramis standing on the side of the road.

"There's nothing to worry about. I have a feeling she won't be bothering us anymore," L said gently. Kaia looked over towards him for a moment before closing her eyes once more.

* * *

_Something I wanted to say without spoiling it at the top. Well back when the baby name site had some pretty interesting meanings for names, Aramis' name meant "Child of the Moon". Just in case you were confused by what the Child of the Moon meant in the sub chapters. _


	11. Because I Knew You

_Well, I'm here again with the next chapter. The only thing I have to say right now is I would recommend listening to the song Aozora by Lia when I make the indentation. Or if you just listen to the song and then read the section, that works too. I think the song is very powerful and it was actually my inspiration for that scene along with Air TV. So yeah, that is my request. Enjoy this chapter and I hope to receive some reviews on this chapter_,_ I have been planning this part for a long time now and I want to know how it turned out. For some reason, I'm thinking it's too corny. I can't really tell, since I like that kind of stuff XD. Yes the title of this chapter is from lyrics from Wicked. I have been in a Wizard of Oz mood lately. _

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven: Because I Knew You**_

_**Melancholy**_

L and Kaia sat down at a table in a small family diner. Kaia rubbed her eyes sleepily-seeing as it was five o'clock in the morning-as she gazed out the window at the hazy scenery. L stared at her carefully. Although she remained silent, L sensed an element of discomfort in her vacant gaze. He took a sip of the coffee that had been placed before him just a few moments ago while maintaining his intent look on her.

"Your breakfast is getting cold," L observed.

"Huh?" Kaia replied as her focus turned away from the window and towards her plate of bacon and eggs. "Oh." Slowly, Kaia picked up her fork and began to move her food around on the plate, hardly taking a bite. L surveyed her for a few moments before placing his thumb to the tip of his lips.

"You know, yesterday you wouldn't stop pestering me until we took a break to eat...and now you aren't eating at all." Kaia's eyes shifted up towards L's. The pair of eyes stared back at L, filled with uncertainty. "What's bothering you?" Kaia looked at him for a moment before looking back down towards her plate.

"Jal," she said quietly. L raised his head slightly, continuing to stare at her. "Why was Aramis on the side of the road last night?"

"It was nothing. I told you not to worry about it."

"But if she's here, doesn't that mean the ones after me are near?" Kaia said as she looked back up at L. It was then that L noticed a tint of fear in Kaia's eyes. He sighed and placed his cup down on the table.

"Yes, they are on their way as we speak," L said bluntly. The color in Kaia's cheeks began to fade. She was truly frightened yet L had no idea what words of comfort he could offer. "But there is no need to worry; we'll be on our way to America long before they catch up to us." He knew this answer did not satisfy Kaia but he had no other choice. It was either that or he tell her the truth; the Volturi were very fast and would most likely catch up to them sometime today. There was no doubt in L's mind that this would happen. He could only hope that they would continue to travel and if they ran into the Volturi along the way he could explain the situation. After all, he had not broken any rules since Kaia was still oblivious to the fact that a group of vampires were chasing her.

L noticed that Kaia was now eating. It was most likely just for show so he would not suspect that she was still troubled.

"Hey, how come you're not eating? Aren't you hungry Jal?" Kaia asked as she pointed her fork towards him.

"I don't need to eat," L replied.

"But you haven't eaten anything since we left and you've been driving nearly non stop."

"My only concern is to find a safe place for you. I can eat and sleep once I know we are safe."

"At least eat something," Kaia persisted.

"By the time the food gets here, we'll have wasted too much time," L argued.

"Then take some of mine. I'm not hungry anyway," Kaia said as she picked up her plate and handed it to L. He stared at it without making a gesture.

"Kaia, I—"

"Please, Jal..." she said, her eyes filled with sadness. This strange behavior began to take its toll on L. He recalled feeling the same as Kaia did now the day Rem wrote his name in the Death Note. This feeling of melancholy that death was approaching filled the atmosphere both then and now. Perhaps Kaia was hearing the bells that L had once heard. However L knew that the bells had been wrong that day and it was entirely possible that they were wrong now.

L reluctantly took the plate from Kaia. As soon as he did so, Kaia's face seemed to brighten slightly. She quickly handed him her fork excitedly. L took it and began to eat. It did not please his taste buds since it contained no sugar but salt instead. What made it worse was the fact that both the eggs and the bacon were cold. However, L continued to eat it anyway. He was willing to eat this horrible substance called food if it meant pleasing Kaia. Or at least he hoped it would occupy her mind for a little while. The last thing he wanted was for her to worry constantly.

"Jal?" Kaia asked as L forced a piece of egg into his mouth.

"Yes?" L said.

"There's something I wanted to ask you..." Kaia trailed off, the coloring in her cheeks now returning. Her face seemed to be turning a darker shade of pink. She began to play with her hair as if to distract herself, clearly nervous about something. "...is it...is it alright if I call you Dad instead of Jal?"

L paused for a moment. Once again, L did not know what he should say. Perhaps, he should just be completely honest.

"You know, last night while I was talking with Aramis, I referred to you as my daughter. So, no, I do not mind if you no longer refer to me as Jal. To be honest, I never liked that name anyway," L said with a slight smile. Kaia's face beamed at L's remark. Her sadness seemed to disappear for now.

"Why did you do that?" Kaia asked softly. L reached into his pocket and took out the piece of paper that he had signed recently.

"Well, it's because I signed this the day we left," he said handing her the piece of paper. Kaia looked at it and read the signature.

"But...these are..." Kaia began as she turned her gaze towards him. L simply nodded.

"I realize it's unofficial but I figured we could make them official when we arrived in America. The rest of the paperwork is in the car, all filled out. It's just a matter of approval before you will be adopted." Kaia's eyes slowly transformed into glazy drops of water. L frowned at her teary eyes; this was not a moment to cry; he did not understand why she seemed to become so emotional over these sorts of scenarios. Within moments, Kaia quickly rubbed her eyes with her sleeve.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

"There's no need to be sorry," L said as he took a sip of his coffee, trying to remove the taste of bacon and eggs from his mouth. He then focused his attention towards a clock on the wall. With a grim expression, he placed his coffee back on the table. "We need to be going. It's late." Without protesting, Kaia stood up from her seat. L did the same and the two exited the diner.

"Do you know when we'll be able to stop again?" Kaia asked as the two walked towards L's car.

"Probably not for a while. We shouldn't stop at all until we reach the docks. We'll be able to rest on the boat ride," L said.

"But what if I have to go to the loo?"

"Yes, if you have to use the _rest room_ of course we will stop," L said even though he had not considered the issue of rest room breaks since he would not need one. He then opened the passenger side door for Kaia to get in. However, Kaia did not get in immediately. Without warning, her arms were wrapped around him. L stared down at her as her grip became tighter.

"What is this for?" L asked.

"Just in case..." she whispered. The muscles in L's body began to tense at these words. He did not want to think about "just in case". Yet he couldn't protest or offer words of encouragement any longer. All he could do was be passive as Kaia held him closely-trying to soak in the icy feelings she received every time she touched him and the warm, sweet scent that came from his breath-for potentially the last time.

_**Blue Sky**_

"So who are these people that are after me anyway?" Kaia asked.

"That information is classified," L replied.

"I think I should have the right to know considering the circumstances."

"Well it is best that you don't know. The reason why they are after you is because they fear you may know some things you shouldn't. If we end up running into them, I can always try to convince them that you really do not know anything."

"When we get to America will you tell me everything?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because we won't be home free once we reach America. They will still come after us but at least we will have some friends to defend us. The man we are going to visit has greater influence on them than I do."

"Can you at least tell me _who_ we're going to meet?" L sighed at this remark, not really wanting to be bothered with details.

"His name is Carlisle Cullen. He and his family should be able to help us."

"Have you ever met him before?"

"Not personally."

"Who is his family?"

"I believe you are becoming a bit nosy there. You'll meet them soon enough." L looked into his rear view mirror. Aramis' car was behind him. What caught his eye was she was flashing her headlights at him. At first, he hadn't had the slightest idea what she was doing. But soon the headlights began to flash in familiar patterns as though it was some sort of code. It was then that L realized that she was using Morse code to communicate with him. Silently, he waited for Aramis to deliver her message.

_They... are... here. _

"Jal!" he heard Kaia scream. L quickly turned his attention in front of him. He slammed his foot on the brakes as a member of the Volturi lunged toward them. L then turned the steering wheel as fast as he could as the car began to spin in circles. Just as the car began to drive away from the vampire, another member came toward them. Jane-the one who was now attacking them-was just about to swipe her hand into the windshield until Aramis slammed her car into L's causing Jane to be pinned between the two vehicles.

With great speed, L took off his seat belt and jumped out of the car. Kaia did the same and L grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the accident. He glanced back to see Aramis getting out of her car as well, walking towards the Volturi. Jane had recovered from her position and was now throwing L's car across the road in anger, allowing it to tumble down a hill. If he had been alive, L's heart would be pounding. Kaia's hand was trembling under his own. The sound of rustling could be heard in all different directions. They simply weren't going fast enough.

Without thinking, L scooped Kaia up and began to run at top speed. It was no good, however, for he soon saw Aro in front of him. L stopped abruptly and began to back track. Just a few feet behind him though, Jane was standing. He soon looked around to find Marcus, Alec, and Felix as well. L looked down at Kaia who was now deathly pale. Trembling, he placed Kaia down knowing that there was no point in running.

"Kaia, stay close to me," L whispered as he held onto her protectively.

"Jal, stay calm, we mean you no harm. We are just here for her," Aro said, his voice containing the same joyfulness as it had the first time the two had met.

"No," L said sternly, "it's just one girl; you can live without one girl."

"That's not the point. You took her from us!" Jane snapped as she pointed a finger at him.

"I didn't mean to disrespect you in anyway. If you want, you can take me instead but leave her out of this," L said. Jane began to step forward until L growled loudly at her. Kaia buried her face into his sleeve as he and Jane continued to snarl.

"Now Jal," Aro began.

"I don't understand, this happened years ago. Why do you care now? What good will it do you if you take her life?"

"It has nothing to do with _that_. We don't mind that you took her. However, we expected that _you _would dispose of her," Aro explained.

"Like I would dispose an innocent little girl." Out of the corner of his eye, L noticed Marcus floating towards Aro. He quickly murmured something in his ear before going back to his position. Both their expressions changed to surprise. The two now understood the bond that was between the vampire and human standing before them. It was not the same as the bond between Bella and Edward that they had seen a few years back but it was strong none the less.

"Jal...I'm sorry but we cannot allow her to live if she knows—"

"She doesn't know anything. I haven't told her a thing for that reason. The only thing I've told is you murdered her parents and that I rescued her," L said, his voice filling with terror. If Kaia was not there now, he would be begging on his knees to allow her to live. However he had to stand tall for her and suppress this desire for she was now shaking uncontrollably.

"But she's witnessed all of this L," Felix pointed out.

"Yes, he is right L," Aro agreed gravely.

"You call this witnessing?! She is too frightened to understand it all!" He could hear Alec and Jane giggling, most likely at Kaia. She was now holding onto to L for support; without him, she would surely fall to her knees.

"There is still a chance Jal..."

"No! I won't let you take her away from me! I'll do anything you say just don't lay a hand on her!" But Aro merely shook his head and L's heavy heart fell.

"Jane..." Aro said.

"NO!" _**(AN: start playing here)**_

L was unsure of what happened next. He remembered yelling as Jane rushed towards them. But that was all. After he saw that image, a buzzing sound overflowed his ears and everything became a big blur. There was only one other thing he recalled hearing other than that buzzing: Kaia's scream.

"Kaia! Kaia!" he suddenly screamed but at first he did not know why he was calling for her. It took him a few seconds to realize it all: the fact that she was now in his arms and he was becoming drenched in her blood. Every inch of his body was immobile. What made it worse was his heart had suddenly become a block of lead, aching as though he was about to suffer another heart attack. The only thing that allowed little hope to remain inside of him was her breathing. But he knew that it wouldn't last for long.

"Daddy, daddy it hurts," Kaia screamed as she withered in his arms. Tears were streaming down her cut up face as she gasped for breath.

"Kaia, Kaia calm down, relax," L said, trying to distract her from the burning sensation that had once filled his own body. A lump in his throat began to take form and it became hard for him swallow. "You're going to be alright." But he knew he was only kidding himself.

"You're...L...the real...L," Kaia forced herself to say. L nodded grimly as he looked into her disoriented eyes.

"Yes. I'm sorry...I couldn't protect you," L said.

"At least ...I get to say...my dad is L..." she trailed off. L wanted more than ever to be able to shed tears. He wished that he could show her that he loved her by at least shedding one tear. Just one, that was all he needed. "Daddy...can I close my eyes now?"

As if some by some miracle or due to the fluids that were still inside of L, the father was given the permission to cry for his daughter at that moment. The salt water slowly rolled down L's marble cheeks.

"Yes," L cried, "you can close your eyes now." And with that, Kaia's eyes slowly began to close. L held her up close to his face so that he could kiss her forehead. "I love you, Kaia."

"I love you, Daddy," he thought he heard her say faintly as her breaths slowly began to subside.

It was only a few seconds later that her breathing came to a complete stop. He stared down at her face for a few moments before coming into realization of his surroundings. There was now a pool of blood encircling them. As he got a closer look, he noticed that Kaia's lower body was nearly mutilated. Jane had completely destroyed her. Feeling dizzy, L had to move away from her. He felt something in the pit of his stomach and before he could figure out what it was, he vomited the breakfast he had that morning. Still trembling, he moved back towards Kaia almost mindlessly.

"Jal...are you alright?" he heard someone ask him. But he was still away from the rest of the world and quit frankly he never wanted to return. A broken spirit and completely in shambles, L looked up to see who was addressing him. It was Aramis. For once, she had a morbid expression on her face, one that was sincere.

"I want to be with Kaia right now," he answered. Aramis stared down at him for a moment, wanting to offer some words of comfort, however all she could do was walk away. Holding her body closely, L moved the two of them to a nearby tree where he rested against it. He closed his eyes as he once again stroked her hair.

_Kaia why did you have to go? There were so many things I wanted to do with you. I was such a fool for not taking you. I wanted to see you go to your first day of school. I wanted to tuck you into bed and kiss you good night. I wanted to take you to the zoo and eat ice cream on a hot summer day. I wanted to watch you ride your bike for the first time. I wanted to kick your boyfriend out of the house whenever he showed up. And I wanted to give you away at your wedding. I am sorry for taking all of that away from you. I am sorry for not giving you that kind of life. Forgive me._

* * *

_So that was it, to be honest, I cried when I came up with this idea but maybe that was because I was dreaming so it seemed real...Anyway, there are still at least two more chapters to go. I won't tell you if there are two, or five, or ten more chapters since I feel like that will ruin the story some how...I want people to remain hopeful despite the ending to this chapter. _


	12. Silence

_Well, I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter of Darkest Days. I wanted to add an epilogue kind of thing but I ultimately decided it would be best to add it to this chapter instead. Plus, I felt like ending with an even number of chapters if you want to know the truth lol. So anyway, thank you for all your reviews! They really helped and were nice to read. I hope you enjoy the ending of this story! I know the last chapter was depressing to the extreme but this one is better I promise! So enjoy! Reviews are always welcome as well as criticism. I have some stuff to mention at the end so yeah._

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve: Silence**_

_**L's Lament**_

Cars buzzed by as people walked to and fro throughout the bustling city. A petite girl of about a hundred and forty five centimeters with short black hair made her way through the crowds of people. Her pale skin and dark purple lines under her eyes made her stick out in the crowd. However, that did not matter to her. Her only concern was that the sun remained hidden by the clouds today. She continued to walk with elegance towards her destination: a small cafe. The girl opened the door to the cafe with great ease. Not to her surprise, all the tables were empty except one. Her amber eyes focused on the occupied table. A small smirk curled across her face as she walked towards the table.

The man sitting at the table took no notice in her as she sat across from him. He seemed to be in a complete daze, separated from the world around him. She could not help but to stare at him as sympathy began to over take her body. Noticing her gaze, the man looked directly into her eyes: the two pairs of amber eyes stared at one another for a long time.

"Hello," the man finally said, "Alice." Alice smirked with glee at the man's comment.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked with a thrill in her voice. The man continued to stare dimly at her.

"Well, I was a detective."

"Yes, yes, Carlisle told me all about you L. Though with that kind of skill, you make my powers seem insignificant."

"If you don't mind my asking, what are you doing here Alice?" Alice's smile quickly turned into a frown. The aura around her became dark and somber.

"I saw what happened. L, I am very sorry." L sighed as he covered his face with his hand. He should have known it had something to do with her. The very few memories he had of her were already resurfacing. Along with those memories came the lump in his throat that seemed to appear every time he thought of her.

"It's only been three days yet it feels like she's been gone forever," his voice choked out with difficulty. The thing that had once been his heart now felt ten times heavier than it had just a moment ago. He hated this feeling that was consuming him: this feeling of grief. Alice remained silent. It seemed apparent to her that L needed someone to talk to now more than ever. "I've been traveling mindlessly around Winchester since then. I've never felt so helpless before. The paper's say that she died in a car accident..." L's hand began to tremble, "but that obviously isn't true. The least I could have done was expose those bastards for the murderers they really are. Even if I could not reveal them as vampires, I could have at least made sure they went into the hands of the justice system. But I was too weak to do anything; I was too numb to even think logically."

"You did the best you could, you carried her ten miles to find help," Alice said gently.

"I don't even remember carrying her all that way. The last thing I can remember is sitting in the woods with her and the next moment I was in a hospital. The rest is just a blur." L paused for a moment. The most traumatic part of the entire incident was when he had come into the realization that he was in a hospital. One minute he had been in the woods and then he was in that damn hospital, looking around in confusion. He had had no idea where he was or why he was there. It wasn't until he had looked down at her that he realized why he must have forced himself to travel to a hospital. The next thing he knew, a nurse was taking her out of his arms. Lucky for the nurse, he had been too numb to snap her neck or break her spine. Even after she was out of his arms, L had still felt heavier than normal. That was when he had become conscious of the fact that his clothes were soaked in blood. And after that, after that the rest had become a blur as well.

"You're lucky you didn't get in trouble for kidnapping or stealing," Alice said. L snapped back to reality and stared at Alice. She must have been lecturing him about something however he had not been paying attention.

"That's only because I left the hospital when no one was around." Although L would have liked to stay by her side, the smell of blood filling the hospital had overwhelmed him, forcing him to leave with a new set of clothes when no one was around. "I am basically a wanted criminal. Her funeral was today and I couldn't even go to that because of my identity."

"I'm sure she understands. You risked a lot to save her."

"But I ended up failing in the end," L said bitterly.

"No, I don't think you did. You gave her a family, something to hope for in the future. That's something I don't think anyone but you could have given her." L sank back into his chair, placing his feet down on the floor. He turned his attention towards the window, returning to his previous gaze. In a few months it would start to snow, and then just a few months after that the cherry blossoms and other plants would start to bloom. Then before he knew it, the leaves would be falling again. This cycle would continue forever and he would remain to see it happen forever. But what happened to the things that died and did not get to see these things forever?

"Tell me something, Alice," L said, "can you see what happens to people after they die?"

"No, I cannot," Alice said, shaking her head, "But if it helps, I think their soul goes somewhere after they die."

"To be frank, I've never truly believed in a Heaven. But I'm willing to if it means she isn't completely dead." To think, he of all the people was now willing to believe in something as illogical as God all for the sake of a girl. He looked down at his feet, noticing that they were no longer resting on the rim of the chair.

_If I sit the way other people do, my reasoning ability drops by forty percent._

L thought about Mr. Wammy and _her _again and the possibility that they could still be alive somewhere in this vast universe. Perhaps it was alright to allow his reasoning abilities to decrease by forty percent just this once.

"What about a vampire? Technically, we already died. What happens to us once we are destroyed?"

"No one knows. Some believe that we just fade into nothingness. That our souls have no where to go and are not allowed in Heaven. It depends on your own faith, L."

"Well, that certainly is unfortunate for me," L replied.

"Hey, it can't get any worse than it already has. You can come to America with me and become a Cullen. You can live the rest of eternity in peace, without any worries," Alice remarked persuasively despite the fact that her family had its own set of worries.

"No," L said, "I am tired. There is no peace awaiting me in America. I don't want to live like this anymore. I don't want to be a vampire anymore. I just want to die, even if it means I end up floating into nothingness. It makes no difference to me how it ends, just that it does."

"Are you sure there's nothing that will change your mind?"

"I have never been this sure about anything in my entire life." Alice sighed at his comment.

"You know, I designed your room myself..." Alice said.

"And I'm sure it's a lovely design," L replied.

"You're really sure about this aren't you?"

"Yes. You are being awfully persuasive, aren't you?" L said. He stopped for an instant. It suddenly became apparent to him what was really going on. If his theory was correct, he could finally end his story for good. "You foresaw my death didn't you?" For a minute, Alice did nothing but looked at him coolly. However, in a moment's time she was nodding grimly.

"The real reason why I came here was to stop you from doing this. Carlisle's going to be so upset when he finds out." A slight glimmer of hope shined inside L as he heard the words pass through Alice's lips.

"Tell me how it happens. What do I need to do?" he said eagerly but in his same dull tone.

"Okay, listen carefully..."

_** The Point of No Return**_

L walked down the street towards The Wammy House. Just a few hours prior, he would have been able to see a crowd dressed in black attending a funeral for a girl that most of them probably did not know very well and if they did know her well they certainly did not care that much about her. At least they did not care about her as much as L had during the time he spent with her. Out of all the people that were allowed to attend the funeral, one would think L would be one of them. However, as he had recently told Alice, because of his old life and the fact that he basically kidnapped the girl he was unable to pay his last respects just as he was not able to pay his last respects to his dear friend Mr. Wammy.

Now as he continued to walk towards his old home, if The Wammy House could even be considered a home, L's only hope was that Alice's prediction had been correct. He slowly made his way towards the back of The Wammy House estate. The wind became stronger in the open air as L continued to travel. There, just as she had told him shortly before she died, were the two graves that had been moved from Japan.

_Quillsh Wammy_

_L Lawliet _

The two graves stood next to each other just as they had in Japan. Mr. Wammy's on the left, L's on the right. L stared at these two tombstones knowing that a body was lying just in front of one while the other had nothing. A small smile came across L's lips. It felt good to be near his old friend again.

L's attention then turned to a third tombstone, one that was placed next to L's own tombstone. It was not as old and faded as the other two. In fact, it was brand new; the marble had been untouched by nature's forces. It pained him for a moment to see her name; it pained him to even think of her name. However, the pain soon subsided as he continued to stare at the tombstone. Although his body should have been full of melancholy, L could not help but to have some happiness filled inside of him as he looked down at the tombstone.

_Kaia Lawliet _

And there the three tombstones stood: with L's in the middle. The memories of his life as a human rested on his left side; the memories of his life as a vampire rested on his right. The three stood together and would always stand together forever.

L's hears caught a small rustling behind him. He turned around and was not surprised to see Aramis standing there. Her face was paler than ever compared to the black dress she wore. L expected to see a smile curl across her face but none ever came. She simply walked up towards _her_ grave and placed a flower by it. The two did not speak for some time. The only sound was that of the wind blowing.

"I'm guessing you arranged all of this," L said quietly.

"I tracked you to the hospital. You had already left by then. I could barely take the smell but I stayed," she said quietly. "I was the one who told the reporters it was a car accident. And I...also ordered the tombstone. I knew you would come here eventually. I've been waiting since this morning." She then took out a piece of paper from her purse and handed it to him. "Here, you left this at the hospital." L looked at it though it was hard to recognize that it was the last page of the adoption papers that L had put in his pocket. The once white paper was now a crimson red and the black ink was faded. He silently folded the piece of paper and tucked it in the pocket of his shirt, located close to his heart.

"Thank you...for what you did," L said, "Though I'm not exactly sure why you did it."

"I didn't think she meant that much to you. I never thought that it would hurt you this much. Oh fuck, L! Who am I trying to fool? I'm a terrible person and I deserve to live the most miserable life possible."

"I don't think you're that terrible Aramis," L said his voice still low.

"Yes I am, don't try to be a kiss ass," she replied bitterly, "I fucking killed someone for no reason! Because I was jealous, I'm selfish and cold hearted. There's nothing that can change that."

"Yes there is. You can still change by doing the right thing."

"And what's the right thing?"

"Destroying what you created." Aramis quickly looked up and faced L. Her red eyes focused into his somber amber ones. She looked away as her lips quivered.

"I can't...I'm too much of a coward..." she admitted.

"Aramis, if you have any decency, you'll destroy me. Do you really want me to be miserable for all eternity? Please, Aramis." Aramis continued to stare at him. She was tormented by the decision that she had to come to. After all, no one else would be willing to destroy him.

"Do you have a match?" she asked as she sighed. L promptly took one out of his pocket that he had bought before coming here. Aramis took the match from him and began to walk away most likely putting her purse a safe distance away.

L turned his attention back towards the three tombstones. He couldn't help but smile as the wind blew through his hair.

"I really wish this would have happened in spring when the cherry blossoms bloom in Japan. I think Kaia would have liked that." At this point, he did not particularly know what he was saying. He had never felt so close to both Mr. Wammy and Kaia at the same time. It was a wonderful feeling considering he may never get to see them again.

Before he could continue his train of thought, L suddenly felt a stabbing pain in his arms. He gasped at the sudden lurch but quickly gritted his teeth to prevent himself from screaming in pain. Panting as he felt his arms being ripped off of his body, L looked down at the ground.

"No matter what, don't stop Aramis. Even if I beg you to stop, don't," L panted, barely getting the words out. It was finally happening, he was going to die. Without warning, he shrieked in pain as his arms were finally removed from his body. He hit the ground hard but made no notion to pick himself up. L panted as he caught a glimpse of one of the tombstones. He tried to close his eyes and slip into unconsciousness but the pain was unbearable. What made it worse was the process was taking so much time. But it could not be helped, Aramis was only one vampire. Had there been more, he probably would not have felt a thing.

Another surge of pain flowed through him as he felt his legs being removed. Yet not once did he cry for it to stop. There was not one point which he wanted it to stop. He wanted the pain to continue in hopes that it would soon end and he would soon be free. His body continued to be ripped into pieces until finally he felt Aramis wrap her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, L," she whispered.

"It's alright, I forgive you," he said harshly, forcing himself to let the words pass through him. L quickly shut his eyes again, awaiting to hear the sound of his neck snapping off his body and the pain consuming him completely. But it never came. He either truly slipped into unconsciousness or it happened so fast he did not feel a thing. Almost instantly, he began to feel small warmth tickling him. At first, he thought it was the fire Aramis started but soon he realized what it was and he smiled.

Aramis stood in front of the flames as L's body began to burn. The smell was unbearable but she stood there none the less. L's body was now in front of his grave. Now the three tombstones and the three souls would always stand together forever.

"You're wrong L, I'm not going to change... but at least you got to change. And I think your change is going to pay off in the end. After all, death is only the beginning," Aramis said as the flames flew into the October sky.

_**Under the Cherry Blossom Tree**_

It was late spring as petals fell from the cherry blossom tree. L slowly opened his eyes as petals lightly fell on his face. He rose from against the tree and stretched. What a nice nap that had been.

"Daddy!"

L looked up as the little five-year-old ran towards him. She stopped abruptly in front of L. "Daddy! Look what I found!" she exclaimed as she shoved a flower in his face.

"It's very pretty, Kaia, thank you," he said as he took the flower from her, smiling. She took his free, warm hand as if examining it. His skin was once again the color tone it had been before he was a vampire. In fact, all his previous physical features had returned except for the dark bags under his eyes. Those had vanished for good.

"No more scars!" Kaia said triumphantly.

"No more scars," L agreed. He kissed Kaia's forehead; she sat on his lap, leaning her head against his chest. Their breathing became in sync as well as their heart beats. L rested against the tree once more and gently stroked her hair.

The sound of footsteps lightly touching the grass became apparent followed by a soft shadow hovering over the two. L glanced up, immediately smiling.

"Hello Quillsh," he said.

"Hello L, I believe we are going to the sea today, yes?" Mr. Wammy said, petals gently falling on his suit. At once, Kaia rose up.

"The sea! I want to go," she shrieked with excitement as she stood up. Kaia delicately clutched L's hand; attempting to pull him up. "Come on Daddy, let's go." L arose from his position, scooping Kaia into his arms. Both L and Mr. Wammy began to walk in the direction of the sea.

"When we return, we can have some sea salt ice cream, how does that sound?" Quillsh said.

"Ice cream!" Kaia exclaimed. L laughed as the three continued down the path towards the sea.

_That sea went on forever, into the blue distance_

_That road went on forever, continuing straight ahead_

_The person who sincerely laughs first wins_

_The person I love most is laughing_

_Even if I were farther away than anyone else, would you still smile for me from here?_

_When I close my eyes, suddenly I can smell the scent of a summer day_

_Playing in that river, just the two of us, we were covered in mud_

_I'm chasing that cloud... if I reach it, I'll be happy_

_The one who runs up this hill fastest wins_

_Aiming for that place we like best_

_I have so many memories that I almost don't need anything else_

_When I close my eyes, soon I can smell the scent of that sea_

_Summer comes again, shining silver_

_Our shadows reflected on the surface of the water_

_Even if I were farther away than anyone else, would you still smile for me from here?_

_When I close my eyes, suddenly I can see that day's blue sky_

_Under the cherry blossom tree _

**The End**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics at the end of this chapter. They are from the song "Aozora" or "Blue Sky". The only line that was added at the very end was "Under the cherry blossom tree". **

_I am not going to tell you where the very last scene took place. That is for you to decide. Thanks again!_**  
**

**  
**


End file.
